Quest Of 5 Dragons: Legend of the Twin Warriors
by Casino386
Summary: Ranma-SNK-Capcom-DOA Crossover. A struggle for supremacy exists between various factions and clans, while a greater evil lurks beneath and one of the world's saviors is not a 'wild horse' but a 'wild demon'.
1. Prologue

Ranma – Quest of the 5 Dragons: Legends of the Twin Warriors  
  
Disclaimer: All Ranma Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi for Viz Comics. All Streetfighter Characters belong to Capcom/Akira. DOA Characters belong to Tecmo. All King of Fighters/Other Game Characters belong to SNK. All Other characters are made by me. This is an Altraverse Crossover-Fusion.  
  
Prologue  
  
All dialogue is in Chinese for this chapter.  
  
"Prince Herb, Prince Herb", shouted the short boy, in wolf rags, running through the corridors of the Grand Temple of the Musk Dynasty. "I have just received news concerning the state of Mount Phoenix"  
  
A boy of seemingly the same age as the messenger dressed in a green Chinese robe adorned with various gold and black dragons with black Chinese trousers, deftly turned away from his perch at the balcony, to the sound of the intruding raucous.  
  
'Sigh, what is it now?' "You may enter Junior Captain Mint."  
  
Even though young, both of these boys carried a sense of erudition well beyond their age. In their eyes, you can see that they have lost that purity one should have at that time. The boy in the green Chinese robes known as, Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty, warily observed his 2nd in command as he slowly entered and bowed timidly.  
  
"Sorry sir, for the intrusion, however, I..."  
  
"Enough with the trivialities my friend, just tell me what this has to do with the land of the Phoenix", Prince Herb, exasperatedly stated. Unlike his father, Cayenne, the young ruler did not care too much for protocol and undoubting respect. The young Herb was cocky, and somewhat aloof, however, not overbearingly pompous. He didn't necessarily want people to just follow orders; rather he wanted equals in which he could confide his goals and dreams in for the Musk. He resolutely vowed not to let the Musk crumble under his rule for selfish reasons, like his father had done. He promised that the Musk would once again be wafted in the winds of greatness as it once was.  
  
"I regret to inform you that Lord Saffron has finally gained controlled of the Council of Phoenix", Mint firmly declared, showing his relative discomfort to the situation at hand.  
  
"What is there to regret my friend?" Herb commented amusingly, "I wouldn't think that you were too naïve to realize that this would happen, given how potent and skilled my rival is."  
  
"Yes, but my lord, Saffron is a threat to the Musk, he...."  
  
"Nonsense, Mint. What is in the past is in the past. Lord Saffron, as myself were taken into the throne very early don't you think? And it would probably be unfair to judge one who has yet to even pass his first order of business, let alone to even know what his first order of affairs would be?"  
  
"Yes, I understand my lord; however, it has only been 3 years since your father died...."  
  
"My father deserved his fate. He is the one who betrayed his people for the hand of his dear, Rei La Xia!" Prince Herb, irritably affirmed, "He should have known that this would cause a rift between the clans. We needed not the Amazons to further our influence of this land; yet, for that foolish mistake we almost lost everything."  
  
"Did you ever consider that your father pursued her for love not status, since both of you lost Paprika, your own mother at a very young age?"  
  
"To which is life my friend", Herb commented somewhat dryly, "Life is not always fair and we must live with the hand we were dealt with. I don't hate my father, Mint; he always was there to guide me when he was here. Nevertheless, I came to understand that I wouldn't see my mother again, and I lived with it. I was willing to endure that hardship for the betterment of the Musk. My father was good-natured, but was never voluntarily able to sacrifice anything for his people. That is the reason why I am not taking the title as King. For I will earn that title through my actions, not my bloodline!"  
  
"If it helps any I think that your actions and dedication is well appreciated by the people of the Musk, my lord"  
  
"Ah, while I am privileged to hear you say that, we must both be aware that I have yet been able to rectify any of our problems totally, only temporarily my friend", said Herb in a lighthearted manner, "Shall I ask one more question before you take your leave?"  
  
"Why yes of course my lord"  
  
"Could you tell me when Lord Saffron will be formally inaugurated?"  
  
"Two days from now, sir"  
  
"Very well then, we will need to make preparations to attend this event, however, I will later call upon you with further information. You may go now?" the Prince acknowledged, turning back to gaze out at the balcony.  
  
"Thank you, my lord; I will be on my way then"  
  
The Prince only nodded briefly to reply, as Mint bowed and quietly left Herb to his own devices. While leaving, Mint could only think that Herb was maybe a little too rash in his decisions in trying to solve all of their apparent problems by trying to be subservient. Maybe his father made a mistake; however, a choice like that should not be punishable by death by any means. At least his father died for freedom instead of diplomacy. To himself, he thought that Herb maybe was taking too much of all of this on his own shoulders right now and personally, Mint didn't know how much longer Prince Herb would be able to keep this up.  
  
As if thinking the same thing, Prince Herb's, sensei, Master Wan Fei, was highly disturbed by his pupil's reticence and steadfast resolve to be the best. An old man clearly in his late seventies, festooned in a similar Chinese robe to that of his student. With similar jet-black loose fitting pants, the only real difference in his attire is that his robe was of black base decorated with gold and green dragons. With long grayish-black hair flowing to his shoulders, in a ponytail, the keen martial arts master continued to pace back and forth, in the palace courtyard, pondering on the relative state of each of the Clans. His face complete with mustache, a goatee, and eyes that could pierce into your soul, He seriously questioned how it was possible to have both his student and Saffron become respective leaders of their particular clans before they were even ten years of age. Nervously rubbing his callused hands together, he also couldn't understand how these two could possess so much ki and prowess as warriors. Even though Herb, and he speculated that Saffron too, were not masters yet, they would be without a doubt, supreme experts in just a couple of years. And that is why he was so nervous to teach Herb probably the most hidden and devastating technique available, less known than the Neko-Ken.....  
  
'The Dragon Fist'  
  
Below the Musk Dynasty, a fair distance to the south, in the heart of mainland China lays the Amazon Village of Joketsuzoku. About the bustle and commotion surrounding the village, a very diminutive old woman resignedly walks towards the council hall. Which each step, her wooden staff lightly taps the ground as if she is in some rhythmic trance. However, there is nothing harmonious about her demeanor as she reaches the council doors.  
  
'Two powerful youths with the ability to cause everyone turmoil, while being too many years my junior. I am getting too old for this. I have already outlived my daughter and granddaughter. Maybe our time has come to an end', the woman known as Cologne thought to herself, 'my precious Shampoo, I will make sure that you outlive my past heirs, for I will be damned if you die in my lifetime'  
  
"Hello, Cologne. I see that you have a lot on your mind at the moment." stated a woman of almost the same age, yet slightly taller.  
  
"Why Lotion I think that we all have a lot of things on our minds, for we could be faced with being conquered by a bunch of toddlers." Cologne commented sardonically, "Plus, both of our heirs are deceased before I have yet to loose one of my senses."  
  
"I don't think we are faced with the sudden threat of doom as of yet, but I do worry about how we have continued to try and uphold our traditionalist ways", replied Lotion, "The only group that as established contacts outside of the people within this region is the Xi Kiang Temple."  
  
"And look who they have conferred with, the revolting Happosai, and even his friend Lukkosai. We do not need to stoop that low to try to spread our influence. As far as I am concerned some people do not need to be aware of our existence"  
  
"I beg to differ, my dear Cologne. I know you have some history between Happosai and yourself." Cologne scowled at that statement. "Nonetheless, we are both aware of what a compelling man like that brings to the Xi Kiang Temple. As a matter of fact, right now, that temple has underneath it, six grandmasters in their respective arts."  
  
"Don't remind me. With the addition of those two goons, they also have Grandmasters Wan Fei, Gen Hyong, Lien Pai Yen, and Tung Fu Rue. Now that you mention it, I wonder how much tutelage Wan Fei is going to convey to his student, Prince Herb", countered Cologne, "How can we allow them to just train anyone who comes their way?"  
  
"That is because, the Xi Kiang are not concerned with conquering the world, much less China. They are practically a bunch of monks and nuns, who somehow enjoy letting their hidden secrets be revealed", laughed Lotion, "They don't want this land or the artifacts or treasures that come with it. The only thing they care about is passing down their art."  
  
"Well I am going to discuss this predicament, with Lien Pai Yen, and see what she thinks of it!"  
  
Lotion just laughed at Cologne's obvious uneasiness, as they both entered the Council Hall, for their daily meeting usually regarding the daily affairs of the clan. However with Saffron's ascension to the throne, this would not be an ordinary issue, none in the least.  
  
At the Xi Kiang, two old lecherous hoodlums, by the name of Happosai and Lukkosai, were sneaking around the female chambers looking for some 'sexual healing'. Soon they stealthily reached the young maidens dormitory, however, unbeknownst to them, a middle aged woman was peering through the shades of one of the windows higher above. She watched them squabble over which direction they should take. By the look of the woman, she seemed to be only in her late forties or early fifties or so. As she walked away from the window, her slender frame gracefully flowing with only the ability of a supreme dancer, she carefully looked at the calendar. Her beautiful face was framed by a Chinese hair style consisting of two buns in the back of her head making her look like some mouse. From the hair buns, two long braids of black hair flowed to the small of her back. Her lovely face had sort of that young impish look even though she was an older woman. She didn't look gorgeous; rather she looked rather cute and endearing. But for a woman her age, cute might not be the best thing to call her...  
  
'If those two perverts think they can get past me then they have another thing coming', she thought to herself as she marked the date covered in rainbow colored kanji. If one could read Chinese, you could be able to discern that it said 'last day'. The woman let out a small sigh before exiting the room, to meet their unwanted intruders. 'I am glad that this is their last day here, for if there wasn't, there would be two miniature twin caskets out in the woods with their names on it'  
  
Just outside the female living quarters, Happosai and Lukkosai were still squawking over how they should sneak into the building  
  
"I swear we tried that last time, remember, plus if that boy curse of yours was to trick them again, where would that leave me?" complained Happosai, "plus, that wretched woman, Lien, knew you had the curse before you had the chance to even get some action."  
  
"I wonder how she knows everything we are trying to plan, it is like she knows what we are going to do before we even do it", cried the old perverted twin, "It is like she is some voodoo witch or something, Voo Daa Wong Dee Zao, Voo Daa Wong Dee Zao......"  
  
"I hear what you mean, it is something about her I can't put my finger on, but it doesn't matter since today is my last day at this temple. And since it is, I am going to celebrate by partaking in some adulterated passion!"  
  
"I say we gang up on Ms. Lien, and get her out the way," remarked, the hyperactive Lukkosai, "If we can get rid of her, then no one can stop us."  
  
"You might be on to something, however, how about if her loser of a son in law Quan Lee comes to help or her, or her husband or hardnosed uncle, what are we going to do then."  
  
"Don't worry about it; Wan Fei is at the Musk Crown Temple. Plus, Quan Lee is not even a grandmaster, for he is on his master quest along with is father; I bet you that Herb could beat him. We already know his wife can.  
  
"Still, we shouldn't underestimate Lee. As I last recalled he was teaching Mint and Lime parts of his dreaded wolf fang style."  
  
"How can he teach if he is not a grandmaster?"  
  
"Hell if I know. It doesn't matter as far as I am concern. He has the ability to beat three of our 4 heirs by himself, therefore, he is a menace", responded Happosai.  
  
"Speaking of 'heirs', how did you allow them two idiots to trap you in that cave? Hmm. I think the great Happosai is losing his edge."  
  
"Shut up, Lukkosai. Genma and Soun got me when I wasn't paying attention. Those bastard students of mine tricked me. Anyways, after I am finished here I will be paying those disrespectful brats a little visit."  
  
"Whatever, man. Hey, how should we take on the head mistress? You got any ideas?"  
  
The grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu started to walk in circles like a penguin until he came up with an idea. Lukkosai, on the other hand, waited impatiently, tapping his foot.  
  
"Dog gonnit I've got it"  
  
"Well it is about time that stupid brain of yours comes up with something. Well, let me in on it!" Happosai looked at his fellow comrade with a dubious eye while shaking his fist at him.  
  
"I should whack you until you grovel at my feet begging for your pitiful life. However, since I happen to need you on this escapade, I will spare you, granted that all goes to plan. Now before you go all anal retentive on me, I say we split up and try to cause as much havoc as possible. Lien Pai Yen can't catch us both at the same time. Whoever meets up with her first should lead her to the female locker rooms on the first floor. Then while she is end the middle we ambush her and get her out of the way.  
  
"Even though you are a pain in the butt sometimes, I must say this plan beats all of our previous plans. Plus, there is no one to help her. I can feel the warmth of a succulent womanly body right now."  
  
"Stop your idiotic dreaming and come on. You take the back entrance while I will take the front entrance. Remember; don't try to fight her until we both are ready."  
  
"Okay, let's do it!"  
  
Back at the Amazon Council Hall, the Matriarchs of Joketsuzoku were in a heated argument pertaining to the tension between themselves and the people of the Musk and Mount Phoenix. The Council was split to which actions to take. Half of the assembly was in favor of a reformed peace treaty between the clans and possible expansion, while the others were reluctant to consult with the other clans. They felt as though they should have some sort of retribution toward the Musk since they lost 4 of their potential heirs 3 years ago in a war between them and the Musk.  
  
"I say we gather all of our resources together and destroy the Musk while they are still weak on their knees. None of them were man enough to stand up against the elders; therefore, they stooped to eliminate our children and heirs. I say we really show them the wrath of the Amazon", declared an old woman as short as Cologne, "Plus, they are now getting support from Mount Phoenix and the Xi Kiang. They are trying to rebuild and make up for their agonizing defeat. I say we crush them before they get the chance!"  
  
"I must say that I disagree with you, Elder Aloe, for I think that we have to look at the situation differently", responded a somewhat contented Lotion, "I think it is very skeptical that our enemy is the Musk for the simple reason that the People of Phoenix have not suffered but a ounce of bloodshed since the last war. I for one think that we and the Musk were set up against each other"  
  
Sitting next to Lotion, Cologne took on an apprehensive expression, while trying to make sense of Lotion's last assumption. 'Does she really think we were set up? The Phoenix or Xi Kiang? Both?' She had to agree that the Phoenix were a formidable clan that had enough power and motive to stir trouble.  
  
"You are not implying that the Phoenix has anything to do with this" shrieked Aloe, "For that is preposterous! There Council has been in disarray for the last 7 years, not to mention that a mere child has just become there new leader."  
  
"That is more reason for them to put us against each other. The people of Mount Phoenix are the only people here that have yet to expand their empire, plus they are the only people who can truly benefit from the curses of Jusenkyo, for they can naturally control their changed state from and early age. Everyone can agree with me that it takes years of strenuous training to master a curse of that nature, for one who can control that is truly a master. However, the Phoenix wants to develop and implore their power throughout the world. They only need a few good leaders and masters for them to take this land or even the world by storm. Also the legend states that this Saffron would one day become some demigod that would create hell upon Earth."  
  
As Elder Lotion, declared that last statement, the Council all of the sudden because surreptitiously quite, while the matriarchs pondered on her last statement. When it came to legends and folklore, the Amazons always took heed. Even though other societies might rely on myth too much, the Amazons had every reason to believe and follow certain traditions, for this land below the Bakalayan Mountains encountered what normal people called supernatural on a daily basis. Maybe an overly conservative way of life; nevertheless, the Chinese Amazons were the last of these great empires of a thousand years ago and some way they have maintain their sustenance into the 20th century.  
  
'In two days it begins.' thought Cologne to herself, 'But it didn't say what year, only a day that is it. How are we supposed too follow this. Little over 7 years ago a Phoenix by the name Topaz was defeated by Herb's father, and he was not born here. This doesn't make sense.'  
  
"That legend is false, for the same thing happen 7 years ago and nothing was resolved", Cologne stated with a confused expression, "How are we to know if this is the right time are not, the Phoenix always have someone they can choose to lead them. Plus, the legend didn't specify any year."  
  
"She is right", affirmed another old woman by the name of Comb, "I have studied this particularly haunted myth, and I must say I don't think that it will happen. If I am not mistaken this legend dates almost over 3000 years and there has been few dragon masters who have been able to sustained relative peace for a temporary time, but not long enough to restore the balance of world yet alone of the land."  
  
"Yes, I understand you and Cologne's concerns; however, I do believe that this time the legend rings true", stated Lotion assertively, "The reason why is because us, along with the Phoenix and Musk have always had multiple heirs to choose from. As of right now the Phoenix and Musk have no heirs, both Herb and Saffron have ascended to the throne. The Musk is very much aware of their condition at this moment. Even though I sense that Prince Herb has phenomenal potential, I doubt that he can organize a plan to protect them from another war. Plus, we have nothing to gain by fighting the Musk, while the Phoenix has everything to gain. "  
  
As the elders argued among themselves, the oldest woman at the Council, the Revered Grandmother Potpourri looked on with keen interest. She herself was aware of the legend and also believed it was true. However, just as Elder Cologne pointed out, Potpourri did not know when.  
  
'The legend says that a Phoenix and Dragon, with their minions will rule the day the genuine legend leaves for its journey, for the both the Phoenix and Dragon will not be born to create, but destroy. This legend will be born a man, yet later he will be both of yin and yang nature. His yin nature will inherit the true power of the Phoenix while his yang nature will inherit the power of the dragon. The legend will not be dreadful, rather very amicable, even though it will endure many hardships. He will draw the attention of many enemies and yet some how be able to turn many of them foe to friend. He will be of a wild and trickery nature; for all stubborn animals need to be tamed; yet, if it is crossed harshly, it will shake the heavens. He represents the fifth cardinal point. He will be a descendant of this land and the Land of Wa and one day he will cross the sea to dethrone the false firebird and re-establish the harmony of the land. He will not be a dragon nor phoenix by blood, name, or status, only by soul, and the day when his dual nature becomes only one, will he be able to do battle with the dragons and phoenixes by bloodline.....for he will be the Phoenix Dragon'  
  
"Now looking back on it, none of the previous dragon masters were of dual nature. He must be able to master the curse of Jusenkyo. He must be a descendant from this land and Japan. He will not be of dragon or phoenix blood. That rules out the Musk, Mount Phoenix, and the Orochi in Japan. He must be a descendant from the Xi Kiang Temple then, for no other clan I know of has relatives or even associates for that matter outside of China.", thought Potpourri to herself, "That means master Wan Fei is making a mistake......"  
  
"Ahem, I think that is enough for today for my old ears can no longer discern and distinguish any voices right now. I say we all ponder on this situation and see if we can have any ideas for tomorrow; however, as of right now this meeting is adjourned. Elders Cologne and Lotion could you meet with me please."  
  
As the Elders of Joketsuzoku, filed out off the assembly hall, Elder Aloe enviously watched Lotion and Comb has they shared their last minute thoughts on the latest issue. "Lotion with her crazed speculations is the reason why we are losing our power. She always wants us to open up and make amends with everyone. The People's Republic of China doesn't even recognize us so how are we going to get someone else too. These lands here are precious. There is enough magic, treasures, and arts that can put the whole world off its axis and she wants to share them just like the Xi Kiang. I hope Cologne and the Revered Elder chew her out for her asinine theories", Aloe brooded as she left with the others outside the hall. However, Aloe's revolted glare didn't go unnoticed because Elder Potpourri was looking at Aloe the whole time.  
  
"Seems that Aloe wants to go to war with the Musk. She really is hell bent on destroying them. Yet, that is something I can ponder on later, for if Lotion is right we all could be in some serious trouble", said Potpourri to herself."  
  
"Yes Revered Elder is there anything we can do for you", acknowledged the troll like woman with long gray hair and a wooden staff.  
  
"Why yes Cologne and Lotion. As you well know I am coming down to my final years on this world and I would very much like to feel as though the land of Joketsuzoku will be in great hands when I depart."  
  
"Are you suggesting that Cologne and I take your place, for while I am honored I am really not a leader and doesn't it suppose to be only one Revered Elder?"  
  
"Well you see the reason why I am choosing the both off you is because of your individual talents. See Lotion you are very much up to date of all our resources and regulations while Cologne is our highest ranking master in combat arts and magic. Plus you all respect each other even if you strongly disagree with each other. That bond will keep us from inner turmoil and corruption."  
  
"Why thank you Revered Elder Potpourri", chorused both Elders.  
  
"Now then the most important reason I called you both forth was because of this legend you, Lotion proclaimed that is true."  
  
"Well you see the Legend states that..."  
  
"Sorry for the intrusion, Lotion, but I am very aware of the legend and yes I for one believe that this time it is true."  
  
"How can you be so", exclaimed Cologne, "The Legend doesn't state any date for when it's supposed to happen?"  
  
"Instinct, plus the fact that Herb and Saffron are sparring rivals and respect one another. The legend specifically states that he will be able to not only defeat one Phoenix but other phoenixes and dragons as well for he will be able to use both powers. Yin and Yang, Fire and Ice, thus the Phoenix Dragon. Neither dragon nor phoenix in our history was able to wield that much power."  
  
"So what do you want us to do find this boy and bring him to the tribe", commented the taller older woman.  
  
"Yes and no, I do want you all to find him and help him, but do not try to recruit him into our tribe"  
  
"Why not for he will surely strengthen our bloodline", stated the matriarch with the staff, "That is just what we need strong genes."  
  
"No, you need him to help you and that is it. If he comes into the tribe willingly then yes. If he doesn't then don't force him. If you do then we will fall victim like the Musk and the Phoenix. Plus, he can't strengthen our bloodline. It is his spirit that makes him so powerful. His blood is has nothing to with his ability, the legend said so itself so don't ask."  
  
"Very well. I do not see how this one boy who we do not even know exist can be that powerful but I will heed your words. Just what we need another youngling to watch over. I do not think I can play grandmother for much longer", replied the matriarch as she perched on her staff, "By the way how are we going to find this boy. He could be anywhere."  
  
"You won't have to look for him. He must be a descendant from the Xi Kiang temple so I suggest you talk to Lien Pai Yen to see what she knows."  
  
"I was going to go there anyways to discuss the matter of Herb's training under Wan Fei. However, my current plan of travel would not get me there until the end of the week."  
  
"That is good that you were able to foresee that much. Here take this vial of potion. You will be able to get to the outer edge with this. While you are there, could you stay there for couple of days and please inform him and Gen Hyong of the legend for I think they are training the wrong people? I would like to speak with them if at all possible."  
  
"I will be on my way then. I will share what information I find to the tribe once I get back."  
  
"Cologne, please treat this as a private matter. Only discuss this with Elder Lotion or myself. The others will be informed if needed."  
  
"Yes Elder Potpourri"  
  
"And Lotion I would like you to be my representative to the Saffron inauguration. I want a specific report stating their prowess, resources, and stability."  
  
"Yes, I will immediately start preparations."  
  
"Well I will leave you two both to you all assignments. And remember only share this information between us three no other should be involved."  
  
"We understand. We shall take our leave now."  
  
"Very well"  
  
Back at the Xi Kiang Temple, Happosai and Lukkosai were running amok in the women's dormitory. Already they were able to cause the women to either panic or become irate. Bounding in and out of rooms, the perverted duo had pilfered two huge stacks of women's undergarments while also copping a quick feel before they left to go to mess with some other unsuspecting innocent female.  
  
"He, he, panties, panties, my precious panties", exclaimed Happosai, "Oh Lien I know you are around here why want you come out to play,"  
  
Happosai was getting pretty fed up with dancing around escaping the hordes of women chasing after him, while he was waiting for the head mistress to show up. Not that he mind messing around with the women before him; he just wanted to do it without worry.  
  
"Where is that damned woman...?"  
  
On a couple of floor higher, Lukkosai was really having the time of his life. His sack was almost twice the size as his cohort. He was going to go upstairs until he saw the most beautiful women he has ever seen his life. He just had to "greet" her. However, if he knew better he would mess with...  
  
"You troll looking hentai", screamed a young woman with a similar hairstyle as Lien Pai Yen, "Give me back my clothes"  
  
"Ah so you do love me. Come and relish me with your beauty"  
  
"Love shit. You want me to relish you in an ass beating so be it. Hyakuretsu KYAKU!!"  
  
Lukkosai was kicked about a hundred so times before he was sent to the other end of hall and down the stairs. The woman now clad in only a blouse and panties was no other than.................  
  
No one touches me like that", she screamed as she went back inside to change. A minute later, she was wearing her dark blue bodysuit with gold trim.  
  
"I have had it with those two freaks. They are more annoying than that dead piece of shit psychotic matador I had to mess with."  
  
As Lukkosai finished his plunge down the stairwell he was met by a laughing Happosai.  
  
"He, he, he, who beat the crap out of you? Hmm, he, he, let me guess, I would say that must have been Lien's niece Chun Li."  
  
"Well I don't care who it is? She should respect her elders more and I think we need to teach her a lesson", grunted the beaten old man in an impromptu headstand.  
  
"You should be able to handle her yourself, very well since she is a relative of our nemesis then I guess it is okay for me to help you."  
  
"After being here all this time, why haven't I seen her?"  
  
"That is because she just arrive a couple of days ago."  
  
"Well how come she is so strong?"  
  
"You have heard of these various martial artist tournaments?"  
  
"Well of course I have but who cares about them, most of them aren't even worthy for me to even enter in let alone to attend and just watch."  
  
"If you were to see the opponents she went up against then you would take that back."  
  
"Well anyways what is she doing here?"  
  
"Last I heard she is here to teach martial arts to the various orphans, in dedication to her father name Xiang. I believe that was his name."  
  
"Xiang you say. Too many people with that name."  
  
"Hmm. Well it really doesn't concern me. Let's go and get Miss Chun Li to play with us shall we."  
  
"Hai."  
  
On the top floor of the dorm, the niece of the dragon master Wan Fei overlooked the grounds of the temple with a somber look on her face. She was contemplating, like her uncle, the relative state of the clans. But she was also thinking about what part she played in it. She knew that she needed more allies to help out her...  
  
"Hello younger brother", the woman with the two hair buns said out loud, "You know your daughter thinks you are dead. How can you be so...."  
  
"I know. And I will apologize to her soon but it was for her own safety", said a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Her own safety? How can you say that? Have you seen what she has been through? The monsters she has fought? The....."  
  
"Do you honestly think that she would be able to survive all of that on her own without any inside help? My daughter is a great fighter but there is no way she could withstand up against Shadowloo and the Yakuza unless they wanted her alive."  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"I do. Everyone is after the one with the dragon spirit. They think that Chun Li is going to give birth to a child that posses it, however she is not, one of her cousins is."  
  
"Cousin!"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. Lien, you and I both know of this tale. If not then where are your daughter and son?  
  
"I have you know that I have one son and had two daughters, the oldest daughter was named Kai Sin, the youngest daughter was named An Mei, and my son was named Jin Fuha."  
  
"You know that the name of those children of yours doesn't do me any good for I would be able to find them by now. And what do you mean you HAD two daughters."  
  
"My youngest passed away........."  
  
"Sorry for your loss dear sister but how would you know that? Your son and daughters must have been in contact with you?"  
  
"Only my son knew of me."  
  
"Does this son or your daughters have any children?"  
  
"Why does that matter? You come here off of your pedestal talking about legends and what is right and wrong, yet you put your only child in danger because you wanted to be with her while at the same time you went off to get revenge on the man that killed your wife. Why? For honor, for your daughter's sake? No. Your daughter lost two parents because of you and your selfishness. She has never married, never settled down to live a real life, the only thing that she has done is try to find you. I know about the legend. I knew that my daughters and their children might be in danger. I sacrificed my wanting to raise them and be their mother for some stupid legend. So do not come in here and patronize me about what I am doing. When the time is right he will be made known of his destiny, and it will be by my choosing and my choosing alone."  
  
"I have been a fool", said a man in a white Chinese shirt with blue pants as he stepped out of the shadows, "I have not even had the chance to exact my revenge, and my own daughter did it for me."  
  
"No, you just let your emotions cloud your judgment, and no your daughter didn't truly exact revenge. I still feel his aura"  
  
"How can that be? And how can you still sense him. He is dead?"  
  
"You know of the last tournament your daughter was in? In that tournament there where 3 powerful forces there, each with the same abilities as you know who."  
  
"So what about them?"  
  
"There is also another a woman I believe"  
  
"Huh, she has to be dead?"  
  
"No she is not. They were both spurned from the same thing, so is the other 3."  
  
"What how do you know of this? Never mind, I already know."  
  
"If you didn't go off on your little tangent, your ability would be able to match mine little brother"  
  
"I guess I deserve that. So why are you here?"  
  
"Do you know of the status of the peoples of this region?"  
  
"I am vaguely aware"  
  
"I am going to need you to help train students"  
  
"How many masters are here already?"  
  
"With you here that makes eight. My uncle or your father, Master Rue, Master Gentsai, Master Lee, who just returned from his trip for grand mastery with my husband, and me. Masters Happosai and Lukkosai are leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Okay I was not able to sense Gentsai, and who is your husband?"  
  
"Gen Hyong. The other masters will be here two days from now."  
  
"You married that lunatic assassin. Are you nuts? I bet you Gen is still after that other lunatic"  
  
"He now knows it is pointless. He has found his purpose now."  
  
"Well okay I still don't understand? Why do we need so many masters here? There aren't that many students."  
  
"Elder Ku Lon has just arrived; she must be here to talk about what I know. Very well, I will let her inform you of the reasons of how our legends and theirs enter twine. Plus we need to help your daughter out with the infected pair."  
  
"Huh, I don't understand?"  
  
"Happosai and Lukkosai are the infected pair. As for the legend or legends, well let's just say that these boys are also important in there purposes as well."  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"My grandsons................."  
  
At front gates of the temple, Elder Cologne was just getting clearance from the guards as she felt a couple of disturbances. She was able to sense Lien Pai Yen and some other powerful person, plus her husband somewhere close as well. She also took notice of Happosai and Lukkosai probably running amok in the maidens' dormitory, however, that wasn't what was bothering her at the moment. Someone else that was close in the vicinity was damn well powerful as well, for it was something more familiar.  
  
"Ah, Hello Elder Cologne, I still see that I am still not able to get by you undetected", said a fairly aged man in a purple Chinese robe, with bluish trousers. He had graying hair along with a mustache and beard that reached to the sternum of his chest. However, his most outstanding trait was is eyes for they had no pupils.  
  
"I see that your son in law Quan-Sing Lee has finished his accent to grand mastery, I can feel him", mused the dwarf with the wooden staff, "I wonder why though. He has always been ready for it, why take the journey so late?"  
  
"Cologne, you of all people knew he wasn't ready to leave his sons until they reach a certain age. Plus, he was wary of my teachings and intentions. You knew of my obsession but now I really don't have to worry about that for my reason is no longer justified."  
  
"What, you mean you and Quan didn't meet him?" wondered Cologne.  
  
"No, I met him. It is just that the match between us wasn't a full match. I am not ready to fight him until I have a rightful heir."  
  
"What does your wife Lien have to say about this? Hmm? I don't think she will approve of you chasing after the so called "Master of Fist." Plus your son in law is now a grandmaster. Isn't he your heir or do you mean your grand sons?"  
  
"You are right on both accounts. I might never get my chance? Oh well, such as life. As for the other question yes I know of my heir."  
  
"You mean your grandsons Yang or Yun"  
  
"Maybe, but I have a feeling that you will know them when the time arrives"  
  
"For some reason you don't feel out of shape about this, and I am worried. What happen to you while you were gone? It seems if you are almost happy."  
  
All of a sudden the man known as Gen eyes became real as they now had pupils. He seemed much more relaxed as he looked down to see the older woman. "I have a greater purpose now......however, before I tell you what that is I need to get Wan Fei from the Musk Temple and Tung Fu Rue from the dojo.", said the master of the liquid fist as he suddenly disappeared.  
  
"What? He just vanished into thin air? Well I see that the Xi Kiang Temple is getting more masters. They must know something. I guess I will soon find out." And with that, the old matriarch continues on her path to the women's quarters.  
  
Back at the temple, the sickos known as Happosai and Lukkosai had made it up the stairs to confront the "Spring Beauty", Chun Li. The pair had already managed to ware her out; yet keeping her staying unfocused, by pushing her nerves with their perverted pestering. Luckily enough, Chun Li's apparel was made of pretty strong material so they were able to disrobe her as of yet. However, the garment was very close fitting and that really didn't sit well with her either. Even though she was holding her own, she knew that they were just mocking her, and she absolutely didn't want them to take advantage of her by taking the already fierce sparring to another level.  
  
"Sweeto, let me have a little fill of your firm bosom", exclaimed Happosai as he jumped over Chun Li's attempt at a leg sweep and dove in for the prize.  
  
"Ahh! Damn you! Get off of me you crusty old hentai", Chun Li screamed as the she back handed Happosai straight through the ground. However, while she was distracted by the old goon she forgot about his just as evil other half coming from behind.  
  
"I've got you now so stop playing hard to get!" As Lukkosai sailed through the air aiming for her moxibustion point he was met by a crushing blow as someone else decided that their riot should now come to an end.  
  
"REKKA KEN!" shouted someone in a black mandarin shirt with gold trim, along with some Chinese trousers. "Looks like you could use a hand", questioned the Chinese man with reddish brown hair.  
  
"Usually I wouldn't prefer to have your help" Chun Li declared breathlessly as she turn around to face her childhood friend, "But these midgets are a pain in the..."  
  
"Look out!" the retired movie star shouted as vaulted over Chun Li to confront the grand master of the Anything Goes School, "Hmm, I see the old man is still tickin heh, well lets see if you can stand after this, REKKU KYAKU!  
  
"You shouldn't be too overconfident boy!" replied the old grandmaster as he effortlessly evaded Fei Long's spin kicks, "Hmpph, this lovely lady and I were just playing a nice a game of tag and you had to interrupt; but as you can see you are not worthy of playing so hmm.............. bye bye."  
  
"Huh, what do mean bye bye? I going to put your face as a plaque the wall you troll"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, young and foolish. Very well, HAPPO DAI KARIN!" shouted Happosai as he tossed a pair of bombs towards the pair  
  
"Chun, watch out!" yelled Fei Long as he dive to take the brunt of the attack, "Arggh!"  
  
"FEI!!" screamed Chun Li as she watched helplessly as Fei Long got blown backwards by the pair of smoke bombs. Chun Li proceeded to run down the hall stepping on Lukkosai in the process to see if Fei was alright. "Fei, Fei, wake up" cried Chun Li has she intensely shook the Bruce Lee look alike.  
  
"Wha...Huh...Pre...tty...La." murmured the retired movie star as his eyes slowly opened  
  
"Wake...Huh....This is not the time to be playing around jerk", said Chun Li has she haphazardly threw Fei Long head off of her lap.  
  
'Donk!' "Ow! What happened?" groaned the Jeet Kune Do master as he tried to get up off the floor.  
  
"Oops" said Chun Li quietly as she realized what she just did, "Ah let me help you get off the floor". At the moment the two friends look into each others eyes before turning away sheepishly  
  
"Th...Thanks", stuttered Fei Long embarrassedly  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you and your friend getting reacquainted, however, I would like to resume our game of pin the tail on the beauty and kick the donkey butt of the beast", stated the grandmaster of the Anything Goes School with a smirk on his face as he walk towards the pair stepping on Lukkosai in the process.  
  
"Hey you want to see a trick?" Fei Long calmly spoke towards the man noticing that Lukkosai was no longer in condition to fight, "I am sure an old man like you appreciates good wholesome entertainment, ne?"  
  
"What are you babbling about? If you think you can pull the wool over my eyes, you are highly mistaken. The only thing I wont you to do his disappear!" Happosai knew that Fei Long was trying to stall for both he and Chun Li were in no condition to put up much of and offense. However, he didn't realize that during all of this time there was someone else who took even more damage than either Chun Li or this impertinent numbskull.  
  
"Hmm Chun Li I don't think this well renowned master likes tricks" stated Fei Long as he glance over at the prone form of Happosai's partner. The woman with the short odango hairstyle was about to ask him the same thing as the troll when she realized who Fei was looking at. She quickly caught up with the scheme and played along.  
  
"I guess he doesn't appreciate magic. Oh well." Stated Chun Li with a seemingly air-headed look on her face, "Where at a time like this can you find someone who would appreciate your magic?"  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
"How about that nice fellow right there" said the daughter of Dorai as she pointed at Happosai. Actually she was pointing at the semi-conscious excuse of life lying on the floor. However, the Anything Goes master wasn't aware of this and was pretty much confused with the whole conversation between Fei and Chun Li. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see your magic you dimw..."  
  
"I think that would be a perfect candidate dear assistant" said the former movie star as he rushed Happosai. Thinking he was under attack and not sure of what the man was going to do, the old man causally evaded Fei attack. Fei was glad that Happosai fell for the trick and didn't counter as he shouted out his attack, "SHIEN KYAKU!"  
  
"What the h...hey buffoon I am over here", said Happosai confusedly. To him it seem like this young man was either very slow in the head or had a bad sense of direction which still would of shown that he is slow in the head. Yet, it was pretty interesting that this young man could produce a fire current around his outstretched leg like that.  
  
"Ta da! I called that the roasted gnome fireworks."  
  
"Why you impudent brat, let me see you try that on me eh"  
  
"Why Happy it is so nice to see you!" remarked an old woman floating in midair with a gnarled staff in hand. "Looks like you are still up to your old tricks ne, why won't you ever try them on me?" Cologne stated that last statement implying something very disturbing to the human eye, thus prompting the old grandmaster to faint on sight.  
  
"Hmpph, I see he still doesn't appreciate true beauty?" cackled the Amazonian elder as Chun-Li and Fei Long were left speechless with big- sweated expressions.  
  
At the end of the hall the only female master of the temple arrived on the scene surveying the 5 individuals in front of her. As she made her way to them she acknowledged the elder matriarch formally.  
  
"Elder Cologne" greeted Lien with a bow, "I hope these two monsters weren't of any trouble to you"  
  
"I think they were more of a trouble to these two lovers over there", replied Cologne returning the bow while taking notice of how closely Fei and Chun-Li were standing to each other all this time.  
  
"What!" both shouted as they jumped away from each other.  
  
"Me, like that macho c-rated movie star no way"  
  
"What! After all these years you are still beau......I mean a tomboy!"  
  
Chun-Li was about to reply with another comment once she realized Fei Long mistake. At a loss for words she turned the other cheek and "Hmpph". Both Cologne and Lien had to laugh at their antics which were very childish for their age even though cute. Lien then looked at Fei in the eye to see if he told Chun-Li about her father. Glad that he didn't spill the beans, Lien proceeded to gather all five of them including the two tree stumps on the floor to meet with her in the counsel room. When Chun-Li inquired about what was going on, her elder look alike just said that she had a surprise for her.  
  
In one of the auxiliary dojos at the temple, Master Rue was being entertained by Yang and Yun's futile attempts to watch over and train this bunch of brats. The Lee twins thought it would be easy sailing along with their girlfriends now that they were back in China however their father and grandfather told them that they had to watch over some crazed kids.  
  
"Hmm so those two are they infamous Jin twins eh", mused Tung Fu Rue. "They must have reverted to their original selves after the scrolls were destroyed. I need to find out more information on their past. Anyhow, they seemed a bit preoccupied with trying to keep the raucous down especially with that Taro kid"  
  
"Look you brat no one and I mean no one touches the cap! You got that?" shouted the Yun to the little boy named Taro, who at the moment was chasing a girl name Rouge around the dojo floor. Taro was a class clown of sorts and the Half-Japanese-Half-American girl Rouge was the only one out of all the students who seemingly didn't enjoy his pranks. Plus Rouge was the only student who could match Taro in terms of wits and fighting ability; thus, they were constantly at each others throats.  
  
"Hey you nincompoop I am talking to you!" shouted the young man in the sleeveless white mandarin overlap top, "Stop running around like some wild thing you mutt"  
  
"Did you say something mister", replied Taro in a bewildered tone, "You sick. Your face is red"  
  
"Arggh!"  
  
"I think I agree with the little one younger brother. You don't look to well" said Yang as he walked in with their female companions Hoimei and Shaomei. The young lady with the brownish bowl haircut, named Shaomei immediately started laughing at Yun's antics while her slightly taller sister with a braided ponytail like Yun admonished him for his lack of maturity. While Master Rue was observing the scene at hand he had a precarious vision of the 4 teenagers as they bickered and teased among themselves. It was as though he was looking at the same people but they were slightly different. Instead the person who looked like Yun didn't where a cap and seemed to have slightly different personality along with the person that looked like Yang. The girls also seemed to have switched personalities. Then just like that the dream was over has he heard a cryptic female voice say...  
  
'They will be able to destroy him, for I won't be binded to him for long.....'  
  
"What the hell?" thought the former teacher of the Bogard brothers, "I am not that old to be senile yet, am I? I know for sure someone was talking to me now."  
  
'Za...te...su...of...th...Hi...u...Cl"  
  
"What, My name is not Zan...Whatever. My name is Tung Fu Rue. I know I am not crazy! Who are you?" shouted the Hakyoku-Seiken master as turned his head frantically in search of the origin of the voice, thus startling everyone from their banter.  
  
"Master Rue, are you alright?" chorused the older girls as they rushed to help the old martial arts sensei.  
  
"No, no I am alright I think. Just had a little nightmare that's all" said Master Rue wearily, 'I am not going insane I heard that voice' "Must be getting beyond my years I guess, don't worry about me, this old man just needs some rest"  
  
"Old man is crazy!" stated Taro who was at the moment tying Yun shoes laces together.  
  
"I have to agree with the twerp. Master Rue has finally left the face of the earth. Poor man is loosing his mind and what does he have to show for it"  
  
"Shut up Yun! This is not funny", chided Hoimei, as she and along with her sister tried to help Master Rue up"  
  
Yun's older twin, Yang noticed that the clown of the of the children's group was finished tying Yun's shoelaces together. Deciding that Yun somewhat deserved being on the brunt end of pranks, since he was a prankster himself, Yang persuaded Yun to help out the girls in carrying Master Rue to the dormitory.  
  
"Hey bro, come on let's help them. The Shaomei and Hoimei shouldn't have to carry him. So what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Hey, man chill out. I'm coming so just hold ya britches why don't Thunk!"  
  
"He, he it looks like you are the one who needs to lie down, does everyone agree?" said Yang to the students in the dojo.  
  
"Yes, sensei, look alike needs rest. He very very sick"  
  
"Why you...I'm going to get you for this"  
  
"Why blame sensei?" said Taro as he walked over to the sprawled out pony- tailed boy, taking off his cap in the process, "Should ask sensei if he can teach you to tie you shoes. Even I can do that. Are you sure you a martial artist?"  
  
"Damn you Taro, I am going to hang you and let the rest of your friends use you as a piñata? You, you demon and give me my cap Thunk!" as the younger half of the Lee twins familiarly met the floor again.  
  
"Even Master Rue can at least stand on his two feet with out failing over"  
  
"Wretched devils"  
  
"Yun watch your language" scolded Hoimei as she let the older half of Lee (formerly Jin) duo take her place at Master Rue's side. She then went to help Yun get his shoes untied while lecturing to him again how he should act now that he was an assistant master at the dojo.  
  
"But, I never wanted to be some teacher?"  
  
"First, You refused to work at the restaurant, now you say that you don't want to help out as a sensei, complaining doesn't suit you know?" argued Hoimei with a smile on her face.  
  
Yun was about to make a retort but then saw the look on his gir..Hoimei's face and quickly sobered up, however, not soon enough before his grandfather came in to survey the situation.  
  
"I see that you are causing trouble once again", confirmed the old Chinese man as he went to see what was wrong with his fellow colleague.  
  
"It is not what you think. See that Taro kid was......."  
  
"If that little boy is able to grate your nerves like so then, I believe you need more training in patience. Therefore you will handle both beginning class shifts for the next week. Not too mention that you will have to work at the restaurant on weekends."  
  
"Uh, nh, old man" replied Yun as Hoimei helped him to his feet. "I won't have time for anything else."  
  
"That is the point, unless you rather go to that private school that your girlfriend goes to along with Kensou and Athena."  
  
"What is the use when you are going to tutor me anyways"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Stupid old man"  
  
"Whap! Thunk! Crunch! Respect your elders boy"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Now, Master Rue do you think that you could accompany me to the Musk Temple to speak with Wan Fei"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Well then the rest of you should go to the conference hall to meet Chun Li's father."  
  
"Wha......I thought Bison killed him"  
  
"His assassination attempt failed. Master Rue, shall we."  
  
"Bye all means let's go."  
  
After Gen Hyong teleported himself and Tung Fu Rue within the Musk compound, the former sensei of Geese Howard ponder on the weird premonition he received and what the Lee twins had to with it. He had truly witnessed the power of the scrolls of immortality, however, now that the former Jin twins destroyed it, their tremendous abilities should have diminished, at least that was what he thought of anyway. But the people in his dream didn't look like the twins, so who were they?  
  
"Is something troubling you my friend", said the master of the liquid fists as he walked toward the entrance to the Musk Palace. "You seem distant all of a sudden."  
  
"Yes, no. Your grandsons.........the scrolls"  
  
"You want to know what happen, do you."  
  
"I know what happen. But?"  
  
"Oh, I see. They don't seem to be any different from before"  
  
"Yes, that is correct but how?"  
  
"Did you ever think of why my last name is different from my son?"  
  
"You are talking about Jin Fuha I presume?"  
  
"Yes, you see my youngest son Fuha was aware of the cursed blood and the power you received from being a Jin. However, he wasn't even close to what I would consider a top notch warrior, unlike the Jins before him. My wife is the one who carries the Jin blood; therefore Fuha took her true maiden name. My oldest daughter Kai-Sin married Quan-Sing before he left to go to the Street Fighter Tournament. But, Quan wasn't a fighter and wasn't truly aware of the Jin power. As a result, he didn't want his sons to be victims of their curses. That is why he left them with Lien. Lien is the only one who knows how to deal with the Jin blood.  
  
"I thought you were dying of leukemia?"  
  
"I was until I fought Gouki. Somehow his raging demon purged me from my sickness. Since I practice a slightly different version of the same style I was able to purge by mind from all thought, thus surviving the attack."  
  
"What. I thought he was some lunatic killer"  
  
"Yes, he is somewhat. But he said that he didn't want to challenge a man who wanted to die, he wants to fight someone who wants to live."  
  
"I see. So he only looks for people who are vastly powerful, people who have something to sustain them. Not people who have nothing to loose or offer"  
  
"Yes his style feeds off people's desires, souls, and purpose. That is why he keeps getting stronger."  
  
"I see so why did your son in law take of on his so called "journey"?"  
  
"He didn't want Akuma to find him?"  
  
"Isn't this Akuma and Gouki the same person?"  
  
"Yes and no. The person I fought was Gouki. The person I am referring to now is Akuma. The difference is Gouki spared my life because I wasn't a threat. Akuma doesn't spare lives."  
  
"Why would Quan hide from Akuma? The only person he is concerned with is his son Ryu"  
  
"Akuma knows of the Jin style, plus he also knows that the successor of that style was powerful enough to defeat him."  
  
"But you survived the Raging Demon. No one has done that. Not even his sensei who invented the technique. So why did he let you survive. Plus Quan Sing is not even of Jin Blood"  
  
"To find the one who he knew could beat him flat out."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Goutetsu was the one who taught Gouken and Gouki right"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Goutetsu also trained with some guy name Retsu remember"  
"Yeah. I remember Retsu and Goutetsu are the only ones who taught the pure ansatsuken. But how did you learn it."  
  
"Just think for a moment. How come Retsu practiced Shorinji Kempo. It is Chinese based not Japanese based like Shadokan Karate style Goutetsu used. Plus there are others who might be aware of the style. I believe the Bushin Ninja Clan is one of them."  
  
"Hmm. By the gods I do not believe this. You marauded around as Retsu to keep and eye out for Dan, Ryu, and Ken while in Japan. But that doesn't answer why your son disappeared."  
  
"Remember when my son in law went out as Pai Long to find out about the whereabouts of his brother in law Fuha and the scrolls of immortality.  
  
"Yeah, I recall that. He wanted to prevent the scrolls from failing into the hands of his sons, which happened anyways. Thus they became Chonrei and Chonshu, but why would Fuha give the scrolls to them in the first place? Why didn't Fuha keep them for himself?"  
  
"He didn't have any heirs. But what was so significant about my Quan's outfit, however, not the mask."  
  
"He had a claw, just like...like....that ninja. Don't tell me."  
  
"No, he did not disguise himself as has that ninja; however there seems to be some sort of camaraderie among your first pupil Jeff Bogard, that ninja, and Quan-Sing."  
  
"By the gods I don't believe this. Jeff Bogard, Quan-Sing, and this Geki knew each other. But why would Quan follow you to Japan in the first place."  
  
"The reason why Lee went was to help his friend Gouken. Plus the fact that, he promised Gouken that he would not allow Dan to enter the tournament."  
  
"Dan Hibiki, son of Go Hibiki. What happen to Gouken's daughter?"  
  
"Gouken didn't have a daughter. That was some other girl, I don't know her name. She was there training while her father was away."  
  
"Who taught you the ansatsuken? You said that you and Goutetsu were taught at the same time. That means that Goutetsu didn't truly create his own style."  
  
"You are correct in that assumption. However, I cannot tell you who taught me. I can tell you this; the ansatsuken were only practiced by two clans, the Bushin in Japan and Hizoku in China. The only reason I learn of the ansatsuken was because of my marriage to Lien.  
  
"But, all of this information still doesn't make any sense in the vision I had at the dojo."  
  
"What vision?"  
  
"Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud. You might think I am crazy."  
  
"I know you are crazy but this vision of yours what did it say?"  
  
Tung Fu Rue was a little miffed at the statement but let it slide as he proceeded to tell his fellow comrade the details of his dream. While talking, Gen's face changed from shock to wonder then to a grimmer look. By then, Master Rue was curious to what had Gen upset. Master Rue could see that Gen no longer had pupils in his eyes and had a faint aura of blue, and that meant that something was serious. When the old Chinese man asked what the matter was, he responded by saying that all will be known soon and beckoned him to follow him to the Temple. Peeved at his comrade's change in attitude he proceeded to trail behind Gen with even a more lost look then he had at the dojo.  
  
Back at the Xi Kiang Temple, Chun Li had just been reunited with her father Dorai after almost ten years. At first Chun Li was stunned to say the least, desperately remembering every detail about her father thinking that this was a figment of her imagination. However, when her father slowly walked over to meet her, she was brought back from her stupor, and gave him the most crushing hug anyone has seen in her life. Crying, she held on to him as though he was a lifeline, nevertheless, Dorai didn't mind one bit for it was also his first time since seeing his daughter so long ago. Overwhelmed with emotions, he was surprised to see how well and beautiful his daughter turned out. Weighed down with regret and guilt, he too shed a few tears while gently rocking Chun Li back and forth.  
  
"She sure seems happy" commented Fei to no one in particular as he watched the reunion of Chun Li and his father Dorai as they reminisced. Pleased and satisfied that he some how played a part in that delightful smile crested on Chun Li's face, he decided that it was best for him to leave and let the family gather among themselves. Feeling that he was the odd man out, he quietly made his way to the exit, before anyone could notice his disappearance. However, the one person he didn't want to catch the attention of caught him out the corner of her eye as he left. Thinking something was amiss with Fei Long's behavior, Chun Li dismissed it for now, not wanting to ruin her current feelings of joy. Later on, Yun and Yang along with their girlfriends, Hoimei and Shaomei went over to pass on their good wishes to Chun Li on her father's surprising return. Grateful that Yun, with his some what clown like character, did not joke around on this one occasion, Chun Li was able to give Yun a hug without worrying about what type of pranks or wise cracks he would dish out. Being almost ten years older than Yun, she felt a little out of place at having her little cousin prancing on her nerves, and was relieved when he was acting mature for once.  
  
"Glad that you were reunited with your father", replied Yun, after giving his older cousin a hug. However, in the back of his mind he wonder how Dorai had returned back safely and almost in perfect shape expect for the scar across his neck.  
  
"Why thank you", replied an elated Chun Li as she surveyed the look on Yang's twin brother's face. Seeing that he was sincere, she was able to lower her guard and relax.  
  
"So what happens now?" asked the younger half of the former Jin twins "I guess things are sort of looking up for you, ne."  
  
"Continuing what I've been doing. I think I am going to continue teaching" responded, the daughter of Dorai, as she contemplated on the question.  
  
"Well I for one think that the look on your face fits you. It's nice to see you smile more."  
  
"I agree" commented Chun Li's aunt, as she made her way to the talking pair with Elder Cologne, "It is good to see you open up. Well anyways I don't want to take up your time as I sure you want to talk to your father some more. Dinner will the served back here in the next couple of hours so you make sure to be back her with your father by then okay."  
  
"Yes, Auntie and thanks for your support everyone", said Chun Li as she made her way back to her father. Her father then spoke up so that everyone in the room could hear him.  
  
"I am very happy to see so that so many people have watched over my daughter while I was gone. And I would like to say thank you to everyone."  
  
As people in the room cheered on Lien and Cologne started to converse by themselves.  
  
"I see that he hasn't told her the truth yet" commented Cologne as she perch on her staff  
  
"No it seems that he has not. However, for the time being, it is best that she doesn't know now. The Gods know that she has suffered enough. I just hope that she can live a regular life now......."  
  
"It's seems that the person they should be thanking is that movie star", commented Cologne as she pondered on the said person's disappearance.  
  
"That is true", replied Lien, whom face took on a more serious tone, "Now on to the real reason why you are hear. The legend I presume?"  
  
"I see that you are not a person of pleasantries, very well then. What do you know?"  
  
"Let me ask you this, what do you think I know?"  
  
"By your demeanor I feel that you might even the legend personally"  
  
"Let me give you a hint. Look out that window" stated Lien as she started to walk away.  
  
As Cologne lookout the window she saw nothing but and average forest landscape. Not wanting to play mind games with her host she started to turn away when she saw a jet white horse emerging from the forest. However, what caught her attention was that she felt as though the horse was looking right into her eyes, before it suddenly disappeared. Startled out of her wits Cologne fell off her staff making her way towards the niece of Master Wan Fei. As Lien made her out of the council hall she quietly whispered  
  
"It is time for you to awaken.........fifth guardian......"  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Comments, Criticism, Flames, can be sent to northstar386msn.com 


	2. Chapter 1

Ranma – Quest of the 5 Dragons: Legends of the Twin Warriors  
  
Disclaimer: All Ranma Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi for Viz Comics. All Streetfighter Characters belong to Capcom/Akira. DOA Characters belong to Tecmo. All King of Fighters/Other Game Characters belong to SNK. All Other characters are made by me. This is an Altraverse Crossover-Fusion.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"My, my, I see that you are about to begin on your journey. You may not remember me or understand what I am about to say but that will come with time. All you need to know is that you are connected to me. In a plane of gods, demons, ancients you are one. What? You don't believe me? I am Shen Long, I do not lie? Oh I forgot you are only five. My significant other is going to thrash me for this, but never mind you will see her or you latter...he, he...I know it is weird but it is practically your fault...well not really. You see, it is time for you to accept your destiny. You have tried to escape it before. See child, you are afraid of yourself, and that is good, for that means you are pure. But now, your sense of guilt and innocence will not do here. It is time for your ascension. In lifetimes past you have sacrificed your life just to be free from yourself. In the eyes of common people your previous lives have been honorable, and maybe even your mother's...hell, everyone up here, but I know you are afraid, Luan Mo. That is not your name? Yes it is for now anyway, your true name well we will wait on that. You think that this gift is something given, to you Luan Mo and maybe it is, but it is your right. If only you hadn't tried to help in your first life....you would have learned. It really doesn't matter though, for you can no longer run in the snow little one, not anymore. But we will discuss this for another time, the sun is rising...........and another thing, do not fight yourself this time..............."  
  
"Aggrh. Wha..Huh? What a nightmare. I shouldn't have stayed past my bed time. And my name is Ran Ma, Why would I call me sumtin I can't say? Stupid dragon, like those things are real away...." mumbled the little one with a small braided tail in the back of his head, as he stirred and made his way out of bed. 'I'm hungry' thought the young boy as he walked around the room trying to get the sleep from his eyes, 'I wonder what mom has cooked up this mornin'. Walking toward the door he could hear his parents arguing in the dojo. Actually he couldn't hear his parents rather he heard his parents thoughts. As of a few weeks ago, the young boy by the name of Ranma had been going under some weird voodoo stuff, as he would refer to it. At first it started with him being able to read other people's thoughts and such. His first experience with this was when he was at the park playing with his friends. They were playing hide and seek at the time. Every time Ranma was it, he would be able to find his friends in a matter of minutes. Even though he pretty good at the game, due to his mother's brief ninja training, something was still off in how he was able to locate his playmates. Usually, he would have to spot someone first before he was able recognize the person, but now he was calling out the names of people and telling them to stop hiding from where ever they were hiding before he even came remotely close to them.  
  
At first, everyone thought he was cheating, especially the young Tendo triplets, his only equals when it came to ninja and martial art training at his age. However, after numerous times of being the seeker, he was able to find them even after the sisters told their mother Kimiko to watch him to make sure he didn't cheat. He was even able to find Nabiki as she was in a grocery store hiding in one of the aisles, Akane at one of the neighbor's house, and Kasumi at the local family clinic. As a matter of fact, he was the only one who knew where there were but no one would believe him. Being worried that her daughters were missing, Soun and Genma went out to search for them while Nodoka and Kimiko stayed with Ranma. After Soun and Genma weren't able to find them, Ranma took off knowing running were the girls were. After about an hour, the 3 sisters were seen running away from Ranma as they entered back into the compound. After Kimiko sternly reprimanded her daughters about running off to who know where, Kimiko then asked Ranma how he was able to find them.  
  
Initially, the wife of Soun, believed this was all but a prank, but after hearing how Ranma was able tell her in detail about who went where, she started to believe that the boy wasn't completely lying. Ranma even told her where Soun and Genma went to look for them. However, she wasn't sold just yet, not until her husband and his best friend retold their side. After hearing exactly the same thing that Ranma said, the Tendo matriarch quietly kept to herself the knowledge of Ranma being psychic in some way. However, someway became completely when she was watching Genma and Soun playing shogi. She knew that every so often the two men would try to cheat to get the upper hand. However, Genma and Soun were staring at each other as if they thought the board was to have provided each of them with some sort of advantage. After like 2 hours or so, they were still in a stalemate. Kimiko thought this was weird until she noticed Ranma moving his finger while pointing at the shoji board. While the two Anything Goes disciples ask Nodoka if there were any tea left, the mother of the Tendo triplets, saw the pieces on the shogi board levitate and change positions. Shocked, Kimiko dropped a stack full of papers in her hand as she saw the impossible. Not knowing how to break the news about her best friend's child's gift, she quickly got herself together and told Ranma to go do his homework.  
  
Further proof was given a couple of days later. Kimiko who had been diagnosed with cancer had taken sick leave from teaching school, and was currently teaching Ranma. Keeping it secret, she was getting treatment from Dr. Aki Ono the family doctor. No one but her fellow teacher Hinako Hinomiya and Dr. Aki Ono knew of her condition. But one day Ranma was practically following her everywhere she went. When she needed something, Ranma would automatically do it. Even his mother was surprised at how dutiful her child was, wishing he would do that at home more. Nodoka realized that he also was like that around her; it was just that his father kept trying to make the boy be like a typical average male. When the mother of the Tendo triplets, question the pigtailed youth about his behavior his simple answer was 'You are very, very sick. Your ki is low. That is not good.' Stunned, the Tendo Matriarch tried to convince the boy otherwise, but he didn't falter. Then he said that she was keeping her problem secret because she knew she was going to die. Kimiko absolutely knew that the young Saotome was gifted.  
  
"Look No-chan. I need this to train this boy away from home. If he is going to be the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes then he will need to train all over to be the best."  
  
"Don't No-chan me. Why would you need a passport? Where do you think you are going to take my baby? He can train right here along with everyone. Plus, I think he should learn my family art as well."  
  
"I don't want my son to become some dishonorable rouge assassin", exclaimed Genma as he started pacing,  
  
"My son will be trained as a martial artist"  
  
"Genma, I hope you are not implying that I am a dishonorable assassin", countered Nodoka as she made her way to where here family blade was, "For you married me knowing full well that I was an heir to my family's art. Plus, the Hayabusa style is composed of martial arts as well."  
  
Upstairs, Ranma was contemplating on this recent information given to him by his parents' conversation. 'I don't want to leave mom and everyone else' he thought as he read some further surface thoughts from his parents. Just then a teenage girl came downstairs and spotted Ranma heading for the kitchen. Knowing that he didn't go to the bathroom to wash and get ready for today, the young lady with the wild and long, brown hair, quickly tripped Ranma and pinned him to the against the floor.  
  
"Wha...Get off of me, neechan!"  
  
"Hmm, you are slacking off in your training, little brother", commented the older girl jokingly as she help her younger half brother off the floor. The young ninja knew that she rarely could sneak up on Ranma unless he was preoccupied with something important, due to the fact that she knew he was an emergent psychic. She also knew that he held food up there as highly important, yet something was a little off with the runt, so she waited for him to get up so that she could pry that info from him.  
  
"No, I am not. I just wasn't paying attention that is all"  
  
"That is the point of me sneaking up on you brother. You don't so suppose to be paying attention. You are supposed to sense me."  
  
"I was thinkin" "Thinking about what?"  
  
"Thinking about stuff.....food"  
  
"Un, huh, Yeah right. Plus you know you are supposed to wash up before breakfast."  
  
"Hmm, I forgot"  
  
"I see. You know that I know you are thinking more about that tummy of yours do you"  
  
"How do you know, you're sye hum. Si...um...sic.... what is that word?"  
  
"Psychic"  
  
"Yeah you know"  
  
"No, I just know what you are thinking about because I am older and I can see these things."  
  
"I don't get it"  
  
'I'm glad' she thought as she looked at the little pigtailed boy. It was adorable that the boy was smart in some ways and ignorant in others. If that wasn't the case she would be stuck with a sibling that knew everything and wouldn't need her advice. She liked the fact that Ranma looked up to her, always asking about the latest martial art tournament she was in and such. She knew that the runt would out do her and even some off the people she met in the realm of martial arts; however, she was glad that she could play teacher to her cousin, who she called brother, instead of always being the student.  
  
"Don't worry about that you will see when you are older. Anyways you can talk to me bro. I know something is on your mind, so spill it." The one thing that boggled her about her brother was that you could read his face almost too easily. When it came to martial arts, shogi, and schoolwork, he was a different person, but when it came to everyday stuff, you almost always knew what he was thinking. That was why he was bad at playing cards when she tried to teach him. It wasn't that he didn't know the rules, it was just you could read his face to easy. He practically knew what you had in your hand because he was psychic, but you would know what he had because of his appearance. She knew that boy always dressed in Chinese clothes would be harder to read when he got older; however, she also knew it was a trait he was born with. She would always be able to read her brother.  
  
"Mom and Dad are arguing in the dojo."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, Dad wants to take me to China to teach me the art. He says that he doesn't want me to be an assumsin or something. You know people who kill for money"  
  
"Your dad doesn't want you to be an 'assassin', Ranma"  
  
"Well, whatever. I do not want to go", replied a somber Ranma as he tried to reach over the counter to get something to eat. Seeing what the brat was doing, the girl with the long black hair whapped her brother's hand away from the countertop.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" said the child of Nodoka Saotome, as he rubbed his hurt hand.  
  
"No food until you wash up, you kaijuu"  
  
"Ibuki-chan, I am hungry."  
  
"Well then go wash up we can talk later" And with that the young boy was off like a rocket up the stairs. The girl named Ibuki watch her brother as he darted up the stairs. Smiling, she was startled out of her stupor when she heard her mother speak to her.  
  
"Sorry mom, what was that?"  
  
"That is okay my dear, I said that he his a handful"  
  
"Not really, the kaijuu isn't that bad"  
  
"I know, but I worry about him?"  
  
"Mom, I need to tell you something"  
  
"Very well, you know you can tell me anything. Some boy at school you like?" replied the mother of two, as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Uh, no, no not that, it is about Ranma", replied her daughter as she too sat at the table. From that last statement. Nodoka cheerfulness was replaced by worry as she looked at her niece. Since Ibuki arrived here to stay permanently, Nodoka was sad and happy at the same time. Ibuki had lived a very hard life compared to some of the other students at her middle school. It didn't help that Ibuki was a part time ninja. Her mother, whom happens to be Nodoka's training partner, was murdered while she was only a baby. Plus, she had witnessed the death of her uncle at that time, by the hands of his own "brother". After that she was trained in the ninja arts along with others in the Seiden Mutou-ryu Taijutsu style. It took a while for Ibuki to get settle down in her new life. Nodoka, her aunt insisted that she called her mother. Not having one she was overjoyed with the idea, however having a mother whom was only 10 years older than her made Ibuki feel slightly uncomfortable. She also just recently returned from the Last Street Fighter Tournament. Being the best in her generation, Nodoka's clan sent Ibuki on a mission to recover some information relating to the host of the affair. While her niece wasn't able to get much, Nodoka didn't care for she had her "daughter" back and now she would be living with her family while she went to college. The downside was her daughter was very intuitive and she always knew what was amiss. Nodoka resigned to the fact that she probably already knew about her argument with her husband and prepared herself for the upcoming discussion. At least, she was protective of Ranma she thought to herself.  
  
"What about Ranma, dear" said the Saotome Matriarch in a apprehensive tone  
  
"Well, I do not know how to tell you this but 'Sorry bro I have to tell her' Ranma is psychic"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Please mom, I do not want Uncle Genma to find out"  
  
"Don't worry he went to the Tendos to blow off some steam, now what were you saying? I could have sworn you said that my son is psychic"  
  
"Sorry mom, but I did" Looking at her daughter's serious face Nodoka was torn in either believing or not believing in what Ibuki said. On one hand she could believe her daughter due to the fact that Ranma had done some miraculous things as of late that defied being even paranormal. Ranma was just too quick of a learner that she didn't bother to question it. On the other, she didn't want Ranma to be no more abnormal then he already was. She knew that even her best friend and clan's member Kimiko hinted at the fact that her boy has some sort of gift at knowing things, but she didn't pay it any mind.  
  
"Are you sure about this"  
  
"Yes I am sure. Remember when Ranma ran off to find the triplets."  
  
"Yes I recall that"  
  
"Well I followed him and the stuff he did was not of this world."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ranma has never been taught the Forbidden Techniques has he?"  
  
"No...wait a minute, how do you know about Genma's special techniques"  
  
"Ranma, told me. Anyways, when I was following him to the supermarket he disappeared"  
  
At that Nodoka's face paled. She thought that maybe her son had read more than just Genma's techniques. She couldn't fathom how he could have learned such things at only the age of five. Well she sort of believed it since Ranma could learn things in almost the blink of an eye. If this conversation kept continuing on as it was, Nodoka would be forced to reveal more than just what transpired between her and her husband. She would have to talk about her past and she didn't want to do that just yet.  
  
"Could you still sense him?"  
  
"At first yes, but then all of a sudden I sensed his aura at the supermarket."  
  
"He couldn't have..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hold on let me check something" with that, Nodoka got up from her seat at the table and ran upstairs, following close behind was Ibuki who was confused as what the deal was. They continued by heading into the attic, all the while Ibuki watching Ranma's mother murmuring about some box. Nodoka was frantically looking for her old photo album. Finding it she proceeded to look at the cover of the album not finding it torn or even touch she looked at her daughter whom had a bewildered look on her face. Knowing that she didn't know what was hidden in the covers of the photo album, she then looked to see if there was anything in this attic that belonged to Genma. The young ninja was about to ask her mother what was wrong until she ask her a question.  
  
"Ibuki would you help me see if there is anything around here that looks like scrolls of some kind. We need to see if we can find Genma's scrolls. Ranma could not have gotten his hands on them. Thinking the same thing, Ibuki proceeded to help her mother in finding whatever she was looking for while taking the occasional glance and the photo album she brought out. 'She is hiding something' she thought as she looked carefully for anything that resemble what her mother was talking about.  
  
Genma was slowly walking from the outskirts of Juuban to Nerima to meet his fellow Anything Goes comrade Soun Tendo. While walking, he pondered on the last argument he had with his wife about taking Ranma to China. Genma had tried desperately to have a child, however, due to some physical complications he was not able to. However, when Nodoka said that she was pregnant he was ecstatic. He would finally have an heir he could teach his art too. Since, Ranma could walk he had been trying to teach the boy. However, teaching him proved to be difficult. The Saotome patriarch had tried to teach Ranma as quickly as possible, albeit at a reasonable pace. But, Ranma was improving a little bit faster than he predicted, let me restate that way to fast. The boy could already produce an aura and use his ki to sense others. The kid didn't even know what ki was until the bald man with glasses had to some how explain why he was glowing. Thinking that Ranma was improving at a exponential rate, Genma thought that maybe he would never need to take that trip for he never witness a person at that age with that kind of focus and learning capability.  
  
What changed his mind were a couple of days ago when he sparred with Ranma. A grown man sparring with a 5 year old was a little bit absurd even for Genma's taste; but, a grown man fighting a boy at the age of 5 was just plain crazy. Well that was what they were doing a few days ago. While fighting, Genma was amazed that he could not land blows that would literally catch someone of almost his caliber off guard. The pigtailed prodigy just dodged and parried almost every strike. The bandanna clad martial artist knew he had a reach, height, size, and speed advantage, so he knew Ranma couldn't hit him unless he allow him too. But despite that, Ranma was only fairly bruised up and not even winded. His agility was his only advantage, and boy did he use it. Ranma knew that he couldn't press any attack nor could he use speed to counter and hit. Ranma could only dodge and parry his father's attacks to the best of his ability. While ducking and flipping over various sweeps and kicks, the Saotome heir knew he needed an equalizer. Even though, the young lad had somehow figured out how to make himself stronger and faster by using his ki during those training exercises to get better results, he still had a 5 year old frame that could only get so strong and fast before it was detrimental to his health. That was when Genma had received the shock of his life. His son blurred for an instant and attack with a shadow ki blade that looked like a katana of some sort. Stunned Genma back away quickly to look at his son. Seeing his frustration at not being able to land a hit, Genma was about to call the match over until his son's aura flickered as he produced a mini vacuum blade projectile like the one from his forbidden techniques. In the span of less than 30 seconds Ranma had used hidden techniques from both Genma's and Nodoka's schools. Even though the vacuum ki bladed projectile missed fairly wide to the left, Genma knew that his son was not of this world and could not be taught by way of conventional methods. As Ranma fainted from exhaustion, Genma picked up his child with only one thought in mind. 'Ranma cannot remain here'  
  
Genma also wanted to take Ranma on the trip because he felt as though he was distant from him. It wasn't that Nodoka was of ninja background and he was ashamed with that. He felt the total opposite actually. As a matter of fact his wife was almost his equal in the art if not more so. He was just slightly jealous that Ranma really didn't need him to learn anything. Even his friend's wife, Kimiko was Ranma's personal tutor, and she was a middle school teacher no less. His wife plus her niece, Ibuki, also had a lot of influence in Ranma's life. He didn't. He wasn't as educated and well rounded as the rest of the people who made up Ranma's world as of now. All he had to give his boy was the art. That was it. So he continued walking trying to some how preserve his place in the pigtailed youth's life.  
  
Back at the Saotome home, the wild horse had just finished his soak in the furo and was ready for some breakfast. After getting dressed in the changing room, putting on a grey long sleeve Chinese shirt along with his back kung fu pants. Ranma went downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. 'Still no food' thought Ranma to himself as he looked around the kitchen for something to munch on. Finding an apple in the fruit bowl on the counter, Ranma telekinetically moved the apple to the sink to wash it off. Afterwards, he made it fly into his hand. Taking a big bite out of the apple, Ranma wondered where everyone was. Stretching out his senses Ranma could tell that his mother and sister were in the attic, and his father was drifting away, meaning that he was probably heading over to the Tendos. 'Wait a minute. Kaasan and Neechan are upstairs for what? I want to see.' the younger brother of Ibuki then levitated to the top of the stairs as he made his way to the attic. In the attic, Nodoka was replaying what her adopted daughter said about her son being psychic. She knew that she would have to end up explaining things if her baby boy ended up revealing things. With her latest dispute with Genma, she was not ready to deal with this. Glimpsing at her niece, Nodoka proceeded to ask her how she dealt with the always Chinese clothed boy's abilities.  
  
"Ibuki-chan"  
  
"Yes, Mom"  
  
"How do you deal with Ranma's quirks?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know being able to read your mind and such"  
  
"Oh that, well you see Ranma's abilities come and go"  
  
"What do you mean they come and go?"  
  
"What I mean is that Ranma sometimes does things without knowing how he did them. When I asked him how he read my mind the first time, he said he didn't know but he could feel some fluctuation in my spirit or something."  
  
"Huh, I don't get what you are saying dear"  
  
"Well, I don't understand either myself. Maybe you should ask Aki-sensei or Hinako-sensei. They also are aware of Ranma's ability"  
  
"How?"  
  
"He read there mind too. He asked them why Hinako-san needed to dress up as a nurse when Aki-san wasn't sick. Anyways have you ever seen that movie Ranma watches all the time?"  
  
"Oh Dear, which one? The one with kung fu actors or the one with those glowing katana things"  
  
"The one with the swords. Have you ever seen it and understood the thing about the 'Force'"  
  
"Yes, it was just some make believe substitute for ki with bizarre precepts and powers"  
  
"Well, according to Hinako-sensei, she said that this might not be so weird"  
  
"You mean to tell me that this force thing is real? Is this some joke"  
  
"No, no, I am sorry I didn't mean that. What I meant to say was that Ranma somehow uses his ki in more ways than one. Not in just the way martial artist use it, Ranma uses his ki in everything.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Let me call Hinako-sensei and Aki-sensei to better explain it. I get confused myself trying to figure out all that stuff"  
  
"Very well. However, you really didn't answer my first question. You know about how you deal with Ranma be able to read your mind."  
  
"Oh, well that is easy. Like I said before, the kaijuu is untrained in his powers so he can only read surface thoughts of your mind when there are real strong."  
  
"I don't understand. And please stop calling Ranma a monster."  
  
"It means that you must remain calm. Ranma isn't able to read thoughts that aren't you know strong."  
  
"I think I see where you are trying to get at. If someone is very emotional or excited about a certain thought, then Ranma can read that thought."  
  
"Yeah, you know this better than I do."  
  
"I think I will take you up on that offer of calling Tofu and Hinako-san, are they at the clinic?"  
  
"Yes, they should be there at this time"  
  
At that moment, the subject of discussion made his appearance by popping up in front of the young ninja girl as he was eating his apple. Stunned, at what happen the part-time ninja fell on her bottom, knocking some boxes open.  
  
"Don't do that you little kaijuu"  
  
"Huh? What did I do?"  
  
"You did that disappear/reappear trick again"  
  
"Oh sorry I don't know how I did that, I knew you and Mom was in the attic and I couldn't get the latch open and I just well you know?"  
  
Too say that the mother of this rambunctious child was shocked would be and understatement. She was frozen in place as she witnessed the latest feat that her baby just did without knowing. Recognizing the maneuver immediately, Nodoka Saotome was left with one question 'How?' Shaking herself from her paralyzed position, the mother of the two scrambled across the floor to look at the covers of her photo album. Checking the book over numerous of times, she wondered how her son could learn much less perform techniques which were hidden in the thick woven and bound covers of her album. But when her son asked her this next question she knew.  
  
"Mom what is the Ka-su-mi"  
  
"What do you mean dear? Kasumi is your friend at the Tendos, along with her sisters. You know that" hopefully replied the guardian of the two kids in the attic.  
  
"No mom not girls, they have cooties, I mean Ka-su-mi Ji Ge Giri, the Kasumi Giri" Nodoka only response to that statement was this. She fainted.  
  
A few blocks from the Tendo Dojo, at the Ono Family Clinic, a fairly young man with a white lab coat, and wire framed glasses named Dr. Aki Ono, was on the phone with the niece of Nodoka Saotome. Recalling how concerned Ranma's mother was about his condition, Ibuki asked the doctor if he could explain his analysis of the pigtailed youth in detail.  
  
"Dr. Aki, mother as just found out about the little runt, so could you be so kind as to come over and explain the situation to her? I really can't do a good enough job of that because I don't fully understand myself"  
  
"Yes, sure, I was on my way there to check up on the little prodigy anyhow. How is Nodoka? Did she take the news well?"  
  
"At first, but then Ranma appeared right in front of us, coming out of nowhere. Mom fainted"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He just went poof, I am here"  
  
"That's insane"  
  
"I know. Mom is now nervously pacing back forth worrying. I'm telling you Doc, she has about lost it."  
  
"Tell her to calm down. I am on my way."  
  
"Dr. Ono?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please bring both Hinako-Sensei and Kimiko-Sensei?"  
  
"Why Mrs. Tendo?"  
  
"Because she knows about Ranma, plus she is his tutor. Also, if Mom along, with Auntie Tendo and Hinomiya-san are over here that will prevent Uncle Tendo and Uncle Saotome from coming to find out what is up. Mom doesn't want them to find out just yet. They might overreact.  
  
"Clever. I now understand. I will be sure to relay the message.  
  
"Thanks, Aki-sensei. You're the best"  
  
"I will see you later, bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Aki-chan, who was it?" said a beautiful woman as she entered the clinic's office. Wearing a green blazer, along with a matching skit, she sat on top of the office desk watching her fiancé look through his file cabinet  
  
"That was Ibuki..."  
  
"Don't tell me. Nodoka knows"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I see" said the young school teacher as she saw her significant other place a file on his desk. Noticing the name as Saotome Ranma, she wondered how a little kid like that could do all those amazing things.  
  
"Hina-chan, would you be willing to accompany me along with Kimiko-san, to visit the Saotomes. Judging from how Ibuki sounded on the phone, Nodoka seems to be pretty shaken up by this. I also get the impression that she doesn't want her husband to know."  
  
"I can understand that, Genma and Soun can be quite irrational at times. I still do not believe I had a crush on Soun back then."  
  
"I hope I fit your requirements now your highness" replied Dr. Ono with a lecherous smirk  
  
"You passed phenomenally well in all categories but I think I need to test you again just to make sure. I might have been wrong in my analysis" responded Hinako as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé.  
  
"Really"  
  
"But not now, my love. I am worried about our friends. Kimiko has been diagnosed with cancer, and she is keeping it secret. I know Nodoka his hiding something, and her child Ranma, I don't know what to say about him. I do not feel well about this", said Hinako as she peck her husband to be on the lips.  
  
"Me too, but all will be revealed soon."  
  
"Well, let me call Kimiko and we will meet you there okay" stated the young school teacher as she reluctantly left Aki's embrace.  
  
"Okay I will meet you there. Make sure the men don't feel suspicious. Oh and one more thing could you please take Tofu with you. He has been messing with my tools all day."  
  
"You know that son of yours is going to be the death of you"  
  
"Not if you beat him too it" grinned the doctor as he hugged his wife to be from behind  
  
"Pervert"  
  
Somewhere along the backstreets of Tokyo, an unknown man in a cloak walked across a deserted alley. Coming to a brick wall, the man slowly took his arm out and drew his hand back. With a seemingly one swift motion the man swung his hand down as if it were a sword, at the opposing wall. The wall looked as though it was untouched, until the man lightly pushed it in the center. The result left, a falling 4 wide foot pillar of concrete brick crashing down to the ground. The man continued on his way through his makeshift drawbridge as the debris from the street fluttered noisily with the wind. The disillusioned individual then slit his wrist, the blood coming out in a pinkish-violet color. Taking a drink of his own blood, the man mutter one phrase  
  
"You are not the only one who has the scrolls of immortality...my friend."  
  
Walking casually down the street, the bandanna clad martial artist with glasses reached the gates of the Tendo Dojo. Thinking about ways to relieve his insecurities dealing with his son, the master of the Saotome Branch looked forward to thrashing Soun in a nice game of shogi. As he entered the gate, he spotted Soun's wife and Hinako-san to the right of the dojo. Rounding the corner of the house he sees his old friend inside the dojo training his daughters the basics of the Anything Goes Style.  
  
"Hey Tendo, looks like you are on your way to having an heir, 3 beautiful ones at that"  
  
"Why, thanks my friend. They are my special treasures. They really do take after there mother" The said daughters sensing freedom from their dad turned sensei scattered out of the dojo to play outside. Seeing Tofu watching the pond, Akane proceeded to show him one her supposed new martial art tricks, while Kasumi and Nabiki tried to prevent Akane from hurting Tofu or herself.  
  
"Ah, yes they do indeed. Out of all of them which one shows the most interest in the art?"  
  
"Right now it is too early to tell. However I can say that Kasumi and Nabiki are very good at learning their mother's art better than Akane. Akane seems to be too energetic to learn the basics of the Mugen Tenshin Style. But as I said it is too early to tell."  
  
"Your daughters are learning both the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu and the Mugen Tenshin Ryu. I mean doesn't that intrude with having a sole heir of the Anything Goes Style. I mean the way of the ninja is outdated, and...and"  
  
"I feel as though the addition of Kimi-chan's style helps improve the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. Anyways our style is suppose be able to adapt and fuse with many others, so I don't see what the problem is.  
  
"It is just...I really don't know"  
  
"Is something troubling you my friend?"  
  
"My boy"  
  
"Now that kid is a natural. That son of yours is 10 years ahead of my best students. You are lucky to have a child that is so enthused with learning the art."  
  
"That is not the problem. The boy needs to follow in my foot steps to carry on the tradition of the Saotome clan, he must be a man amongst men, he..." boasted Genma  
  
Hearing Soun's friend and fellow martial art peer shout all of sudden, suddenly dropped their conversation to see what had, the bear like, man all wound up. Finding the dojo doors closed, the young Furikan High cautiously approached the dojo so she could eavesdrop.  
  
"Hina-chan, get away from that door this instant" hissed the Tendo mother as she look over to where Tofu and her daughters were, as of the moment Tofu was wrapped head to toe in rope while her most vivacious child, little Akane tried to toll him away. Kasumi and Nabiki were quiet laughing as Tofu was dragged across the ground. 'Poor boy' thought Kimiko as she moved to get her fellow school teacher's attention.  
  
"Ah don't be such a prude. They are only talking about you know who"  
  
"Well that boy of his is out of this world. There is no wonder he is worried."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it is not for me to say"  
  
"Well, if you don't to want tell me then at least let me get the info elsewhere" retorted Hinako as she playfully shooed Kimiko out of the way, "Now go on before I cause a scene"  
  
"Oh all right"  
  
Not wanting to listen in on her husband conversation, Kimiko instead went to watch her kids harass the 8 year old child of their family doctor. The supposed boy was now tied to a tree, due to his blue haired assailant. Kasumi and Nabiki were trying to get the rope unloose so Tofu could get free. Even though the scene was amusing, her curiosity got the best of her and she wondered back to the dojo to see what was so interesting about the dialogue going inside that her friend didn't loose interest yet.  
  
"What is going on in there?" whispered the Assistant Master of the Mugen Tenshin Ryu, as she came closer to the door.  
  
"I see that you couldn't stay way too huh, chuckled, the first female student of Happosai, "It seems to me that air of fidelity you hold is just a facade."  
  
"Oh, why don't you just be quiet and move over" rejoined the bluish-black haired woman Her friend only reply was to quietly laugh to herself as she made more room for them to listen in. Inside the dojo, Soun was slowly unraveling what was causing his frequent shogi partner so much anxiety. Knowing that his daughters learning their mother's art really had no relevance to Genma problem, Soun just went to source and flat out asked him.  
  
"I think your son is on his way to accomplishing those things in more. Does this have anything to do with your son learning from Nodoka?"  
  
"No..it is just...ah yes. Yes it is"  
  
"You think he will grow up to be like his mother?"  
  
"If that were to happen he.....would not be my child."  
  
"Of course he would be your child....oh I get it"  
  
"You see, that boy doesn't need me. He will surpass me in the next few years. What then? I can't teach him anything else. He already sees me as an opponent to surpass. Guess what he did? When we were last sparring, he threw a vacuumed chi blade at me. How in the hell did he do that? I check my scrolls to see if there were out of place. They were all there. Even if they wasn't all there how did have enough ki and focus to do that?"  
  
After hearing Genma's last words, everyone listening to the conversation were shaking in their boots. Ranma wasn't a malicious child, not even close to one, but with his uncanny abilities, he was a danger to himself and to others. With this recent information, Hinako and Kimiko agreed that they needed to tell Ono of this latest revelation. Meanwhile Soun, was seriously reconsidering if it were safe if to keep the pact him and Genma made about joining the schools. Seeing how his comrade looked, the man in his trademark white gi decided to placate his friend's worries.  
  
"Don't worry the future of our schools will be safe. I have decided that I will take Ranma on a training trip to China. There I hope I can keep him from doing anything drastic.  
  
"Are you sure about this"  
  
"I am, for this is the only solution I can think of"  
  
Expecting company, Nodoka decided it was best if Ibuki took Ranma out for some ice cream. Knowing that Mom really didn't approve of Ranma's addiction to ice cream, the young female ninja knew something was big. Recalling the way the Saotome Matriarch held that photo book and the what her adopted brother said before Nodoka fainted, Ibuki felt like she was being left out so she decided to get the inside scoop from the kaijuu.  
  
"Hey Ranma, what is the Kasumi Giri?"  
  
"Slurp Slurp" responded the Chinese clothed boy as he finished his second sundae, "Ah that was good, neechan can I have another one?"  
  
"Not until you answer my question" answered Ibuki with a sigh. Ibuki should have known she would go broke taking Ranma out for ice cream. That was his second large sundae he just consumed, not too mention the two ice cream cones before that.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is the Kasumi Giri?"  
  
"It is a move that makes you go poof" said the young lad as he gestured with his hands to make up for his lack of vocabulary. Getting the hint, Ibuki asked him another question.  
  
"Why did you ask mom about the move?"  
  
"Because there is sco....soll"  
  
"Scroll Ranma"  
  
"Yeah, scrolls in that picture book"  
  
"What else are on those scrolls?"  
  
"Some moves that turn your arms into swords"  
  
Getting the gist of it, the young ninja asked her younger sibling if there was anything else that the he knew about before coming to an assumption.  
  
"What other moves do you know?"  
  
"Sumtin like the Kasumi Giri, but I think it is hidden under the Tendo Dojo. The name on the paper was Hapo sumtin and..."  
  
"Ranma 'something'"  
  
"Yeah, something, and some moves where you kick and punch really fast and stuff"  
  
"Like my Haishin-Sho and Tsumuji"  
  
"Yeah. I think I found a way to shoot that ki stuff out your hands too, and take ki away from stuff. Like what Hinako-san use to do, before she mastered it. But I am not too good with those things yet. I need a lot more practice. But I did grow a little when I tried it the first time."  
  
"Don't you have to use that special coin?"  
  
"Not really, but you have to conc....conce......think real hard."  
  
"The word is concentrate, Ranma. What kinds of names were on these scrolls" inquired the former Street Fighter participant. Ibuki had to prevent herself from facefaulting with the news of what her so called brother conveyed. Like Ono-san, Ibuki realized that Ranma had a photographic memory. That, along with his psionic attributes allowed him to learn things extremely fast. It also enabled the boy to catalogue information for further use. If Ranma's body was at least that of a 10 year old he could almost defeat each martial artist here in Nerima in a one on one match, deduced the female ninja. That meant that Ranma may need to go on that trip to China to better himself, because he would not get that here. Unlike everyone else, Ibuki wasn't scared of Ranma. She knew the boy had limitations. He could only tinker around with a certain technique once or twice before becoming totally exhausted. It was due to the fact that he was only 5, (actually more like 6 in a month and a half) for there was only so much he could do before he lacked the knowledge and/or physical necessity to do each move effectively. None of his abilities would help him in a fight. However, Ranma improved at an exponential rate, and it would only be a matter of time before his gifts became second nature.  
  
"I can't read the names to well. Most of the words were in Chinese."  
  
"NANI?! Do you know Chinese?"  
  
"A little"  
  
"Holy shit"  
  
"Neechan isn't that a bad word."  
  
And with that the young shinobi facefaulted  
  
"Hey neechan get up, you said that after you stopped talkin I could get some more ice cream!"  
  
Back at the Saotome household the owner at Ono's Family Clinic was waiting at the table as his host served tea. After placing a cup in front of him, Nodoka took a seat across from the doctor sipping her own tea, patiently waiting for the news to be revealed about her son.  
  
"So, Doctor. What is wrong with my child?"  
  
"Nothing. I've a question?"  
  
"You know I won't answer that."  
  
"Okay, but one day he is going to find out and soon if I assume correctly of his abilities."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Well, remember how your niece?"  
  
"She is my daughter from now on."  
  
"Okay your daughter was explaining the comparisons with ki to the force thing in the movie?"  
  
"Yes I remember."  
  
"Well, your son, Ranma, has this miraculous facility to use his ki and some other underlying energy source as he sees fit."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Let me continue. Ranma wasn't born psychic nor was he born with this remarkable amount of ki that he possesses now."  
  
"So how did he become psychic?"  
  
"I am trying to understand that myself. From what I've researched, Ranma is able to use ki probes to read people's minds. However, not even the greatest of empaths or martial artists can accomplish this. They use ki probes to read emotions and just surface thoughts."  
  
"But Ibuki said that Ranma could only read surface thoughts."  
  
"That is what he can sense without really trying. If Ranma picks up on something interesting from someone, he will probably put more effort in trying to get that particular information."  
  
"That is why he is learning techniques so quickly?"  
  
"That is one of the reasons, yes. The others are due to his photographic memory and his intelligence."  
  
"What about this other energy source that you talk about? What is it?"  
  
"I do not have a name for it, but it seems as though everyone has this energy source. However, it is something that is so small no one really notices it. Yet your son...."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"When I examined your son last, his ki seemed to have something else within it. Like a nerve of some sort."  
  
"Nerve? I am totally lost Aki"  
  
"Ki is supposedly used to be just an extension of your physical abilities. You can improve your sense of smell, sight, touch, hearing, taste. However, martial artist mainly use this for increasing their speed and strength which correlates more to the sense of touch. Empaths and martial art masters use ki for the other senses. Ranma's ki is like that but more. It is as if his ki is a pure substitution of himself, in physical ways and in mental ways."  
  
"Isn't that the same as what you just described?"  
  
"No, Ranma's ki is like his body. Instead of using it to improve his body or be an extension of it, Ranma can use it as if it is his body. He can use it to see, hear, taste, touch, and smell something without being near it or doing the above things. For example, he can have his eyes closed and recognize colors, not because someone was thinking of them, but because he actually saw it with his ki. That source of energy bounded to ki gives him the ability to have 6th and 7th sense, more or less. If that is the case, Whatever Ranma thinks is possible, is possible."  
  
"H...How?"  
  
Just then the door bell rung, signifying some one was at the door. Getting up to answer it, the Saotome Matriarch excused herself to get to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised and a little miffed at seeing her daughter and son at the door. She was about to reprimand them, until she saw the worried and concerned look on her adopted daughter's face.  
  
"Mom, I know we were supposed to be out while you were talking to Ono- sensei, but you need to hear this", stated Ibuki as she dragged an ice cream covered Ranma in the house. Recognizing that the doctor was already here she acknowledge him by saying, "Doc, you also need to hear this" before she hastily sat herself and her charge down at the table.  
  
"You didn't have to drag me here I can walk on my own" shouted the young boy as he glared at his sister.  
  
"I don't call floating in mid air walking, do you?"  
  
The older adults blanched at hearing this. Feeling the uncomfortable stares given to her and her brother, the young shinobi just flat out told them what she and the kaijuu discussed at the ice cream parlor.  
  
After, she was finished with her tale; her mother was almost in a state of shock, while Dr. Ono was now pacing back and forth across the dining room.  
  
"For someone like Ranma to be able to perform the Happo Go-en Satsu without the coin is amazing. Plus the fact that he survived this in the first place is out of this world."  
  
"Genma may be right that Ranma needs to go on a long training trip, my son what am I going to do without you?"  
  
"Hey mom, what are you talking about", inquired the little boy as he looked at his mother's solemn face. Not wanting to see her unhappy the young lad tried to cheer her up. "Hey mom I am not going anywhere? I want to be with you and neechan."  
  
Looking at her son trying to give confidence to her almost broke her heart, for she knew that he was going to suffer a lot more than he realized. Gathering up her resolve, Nodoka finally knew what she needed to do. Getting Ono's support was a big help, for without him she knew she wouldn't be able to do this. Going towards a painting along the west wall of the room, Nodoka removed the painting to reveal a small safe. Opening the safe, Nodoka, picked out an old necklace and put it around her son. After that, she took a container of what seemed to be water and poured it over her son.  
  
"What was that for?" said a now wet Ranma, as he looked at his mother skeptically  
  
'You are now ready for your journey' said a voice inside Ranma's head  
  
'What was that!?' said a spooked out Ranma. Everyone thinking that the pigtailed was still rambling on about what just happened didn't pick up on his outburst.  
  
'Be quiet little one unless you want them to think you're crazy. Speak in your mind'  
  
'Kay, who are you?'  
  
'The stupid dragon'  
  
'Oops, what do you want with me'  
  
'Look at your pendant on the necklace'  
  
As the young prodigy studied his necklace, it began to glow with a gold- yellowish hue on the bottom of the bronze pendant. Wondering what it was, he asked his mother about it.  
  
"Mom, what is this?" asked the pigtailed boy as he raised his necklace to show to his mother.  
  
"That was given to me from one of my brothers of my clan. I want you to keep it" replied the older woman in a kimono. She really couldn't divulge any more information due to the fact that she didn't know much about the pendant itself. However she knew the person, a man, all too well. But she wasn't going to reveal that secret until the time was right.  
  
"What was with the water?"  
  
"It is sort of an initiation for new ninja recruits"  
  
"Huh, what is init...tia...shon? Initiation. Hey I got it right!"  
  
"You have to go on this training trip with your father." She looked on appraisingly at her son as he contemplated on this latest predicament. The only reason Nodoka didn't explain further about what was going on was because she herself didn't know the secrets behind this foreboding event. All she remembered was...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Nodoka-san?" said a man, whose head was wrapped in cloth, obscuring his face. The only thing the cloth didn't cover was his long ponytail and piercing green eyes. Clothed in a worn out military outfit, the man removed from his perch near the window as he looked at the person who just walked in his camp. The person who just walked in was beautiful young woman clad in a standard ninja outfit. She had long reddish brown hair that cascaded down to the small of her back. Noticing what she had in her hands the unknown man had to snicker to himself.  
  
"Yes" said the young woman as she prepared herself for a brief kata.  
  
"Always carrying around that blasted sword of yours I see", said the character with a chuckle, as he removed himself from the shadows so his guest could get a better look at him.  
  
"I have to keep practicing you know. I prefer not sit around all day moping about stuff"  
  
"Hey, I train enough. Anyways where is that boyfriend of yours."  
  
"He is not my boyfriend! Plus, I thought you wanted me to stay away from him. What is with the change of heart, huh?"  
  
"With your stubborn institution it was inevitable. Well?"  
  
"Oh, sorry he went for a walk. You know he is your friend. What is with this hostility between you two?"  
  
"He is arrogant, always fuming about that clan that he is after, saying that they took what was rightfully his. I'm telling you stay away from him. Trouble follows him. It is bad enough that his sister is a part of a different rival clan."  
  
"I thought you were his friend. How could talk about him like that? You are just mad that he is a better fighter that you. Even after all the improvement you've done, you still can't match him."  
  
"He is too serious. He is always trying to find out who killed his friend and his sister. Plus he holds back when we are fighting. Even when I do get the chance to one up him, I know it is not a true victory."  
  
"Are you referring to Allison Bogard" inquired the young female ninja in a pensive tone.  
  
"Yep. That was the only girl I've seen besides you that he has ever talked to" stated the man as he reminisced. "Now he is becoming a hired assassin, hoping to find clues in the underground."  
  
"You said that Geki was a descendant from the great Hanzo Hattori, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, he is also a descendant from this tribe also, from some Chinese ninja master but I do not remember the name. You are not going to confront him about this are you?"  
  
"Ah, hum..."  
  
"I should have known. You do have feelings for him. Anyways I have something to give you", said the man as he walked to the edge of his huge tent and bent down to retrieved a bag. Pulling out a jug of water and a small necklace with a bronze medallion he handed them to his fellow occupant.  
  
"Isn't these the things needed for an initiation of a new student?"  
  
"Yes. They are" replied the man as he got up from the floor and walk up to Nodoka."  
  
"But, I am not a student of your style. Why did you give me this?"  
  
"That is for your child. You see I do not have any successors of my arts and I would like for you to teach a child of yours all that comes with being a ninja in this style" answer the unknown guy as he retrieve a few scrolls from the bag and gave them to Nodoka.  
  
"But I do not even have a child. Plus, what if I have more than one, who should I give it too?"  
  
"You will know. Anyways, promise me that you will give your kid these when he or she is ready and train them to the best of your abilities."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Very well, I will leave you to your practice then."  
  
"Okay" responded Nodoka as she unsheathed her blade and started the first movements of her kata. After her first swing she called back to the enigmatic man as she turned around  
  
"Thanks, Lin-san"  
  
"I should be the one saying thanks" responded Lin, as he left the tent. Under his breath he murmured softly "An Mei............."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Still in her daydream, the Saotome Matriarch was a little surprised at her son's recent outburst  
  
"Mom why do I have ta go on that stupid trainin trip with the old man" stated the young boy in a dismayed voice, as he thrashed his arms around starting a tantrum.  
  
"Son, do not talk that way about your father" chided Nodoka gently as she turned her gaze to the other occupants in the room.  
  
Ranma was about to make a retort when the voice of the dragon in his dreams spoke again  
  
'You must go to protect the people you care about'  
  
'Huh, what do you mean?'  
  
'Do you want to be the best martial artist that ever lived?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Then you have to go. What is the purpose of a martial artist?'  
  
'To help people who are weaker than I. To protect them I think.'  
  
'It seems that your baka of a father actually taught you something of use.'  
  
'Hey only I can call my old man a baka, baka.'  
  
'Oh really' replied the dragon as he started to show a demonic grin. Scaring the young boy out of his wits was very amusing; however, he needed the boy to be somewhat consciously aware of his presence to continue talking to him.  
  
'Don't do that you big reptile'  
  
'I have a name you know, Luan Mo'  
  
'I have a name too, and it is Ran Ma. Ranma! What is your name anyways?'  
  
'Shen Long'  
  
'Nani?!'  
  
'He, he. Surprised aren't you?'  
  
'You are real. I thought you were make believe and stuff'  
  
'I am very real, so do you trust me now?'  
  
'I guess so'  
  
'Well then stop being a kaijuu' humorously replied Shen Long as he vanished from the pigtailed boy's mind.  
  
"Stupid Dragon"  
  
'I heard that, Luan Mo'  
  
'Oops, My name is not...Aw forget it.'  
  
"What was that Ranma" questioned Ibuki as she looked at her younger sibling carefully. She was a little perplexed to why the young pugnacious boy was mumbling under his breath like that. Chalking it up to the wind, the female shinobi just decided that it was just another one of those eccentricities that abnormal people had, forgetting that she was just a bit atypical herself.  
  
"Ah, nothing"  
  
"Kay, I'm going to the dojo for some practice. You want to come?"  
  
"You bet"  
  
Back in Nerima, Hinako and Kimiko had just got on the connecting train from their home to Juuban. On the train ride, the newest teacher at Furikan glanced at her friend sitting next to her as seem to be a little out of sorts. Worried that she might not be feeling well, Hinomiya-san questioned her fellow school teacher to see if she was alright.  
  
"Tendo-san, are you feeling well?"  
  
"I'm okay just feeling a little under the weather I supposed" replied the Tendo matriarch tiredly as she shifted in her seat. Her eyes fluttered briefly as if she was about to fall asleep. Perturbed of her associate's out of the blue behavior, the fiancé of Aki Ono, lightly shook her to keep her awake.  
  
"Kimi-san, you seem a little lethargic. Should we turn around? I feel as though you need some rest"  
  
"No, no I'm alright" responded the wife of Soun Tendo wearily. Truth was she was feeling very sluggish all of a sudden. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to succumb to her friend's annoying prodding; therefore, she continued her pretense that she was alright.  
  
Hinako apprehensively studied her traveling companion. Gazing at her face, she could see that her friend was perspiring a little and seem as if she was running a high fever. The way her posture was set, it looked as though Kimiko would fall on her face any minute. The mother of the 3 Tendo triplets abruptly groaned as she clutched her stomach. The former student of the Anything Goes School immediately was trying to probe her friend to find out what was wrong. Not getting any answer, just a couple of moans, she then called for help. At that moment, Kimiko clutched her stomach even harder as she passed out from the pain.  
  
"Kimi-san, Kimi-san, wake up. Oh my god, someone please help us!"  
  
Back at the Saotome Dojo, the young female shinobi and her pigtailed sibling were lightly sparring. As of the moment, Ibuki was having the upper hand, keeping the little tyke off balance with her reach and speed. However, the "wild horse" wonder wasn't showing his full deck yet. Knowing he wasn't able to get in reach to pass her defenses, Ranma thought about using something he mention to his older sibling earlier. He just needed the time and right opportunity to strike.  
  
Rolling under a mid swing kick, the pig tailed kid dropped back and to the left, knowing full well she was right handed. Thinking that his sister would pull out one those "Hien" kicks, to knock him out of the air, Ranma decided that he had the perfect counter. Jumping up, the Saotome heir look as if he was going to try for a flying kick hoping that she would take the bait.  
  
She didn't. The older shinobi could easily see that the kick was a feint, due to the lack of size the boy had. She could see that he tried to put as much effort into the maneuver as possible, but he was just too small to make it look convincing. Feeling a little mischievous, Ibuki decided to show the little runt why she was one of the best in her generation. 'For now' she thought. As Ranma realize that Ibuki wasn't going to fall for his ploy, he panicked; therefore he wasn't able to read her mind to see the painful fate she had in store for him. It was then that she grabbed him out of the air. Needless to say, the result was very awful.  
  
"Ack! Let me go"  
  
"Raida!" exclaimed the soon to be high school ninja has she picked up the pint-size boy up with one arm and blasted him with a small ki burst.  
  
"Owwwwie!" screeched the Chinese clothed boy as he sailed out the dojo entrance to land in a heap just outside the back door to the house.  
  
"He, he, that will prevent you from trying that lame trick again, ne" snorted Ibuki as she casually walked outside to see to her 'brother'.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you got me" groggily replied Ranma, as he removed himself off the ground while brushing the dirt of his clothes.  
  
Ibuki was kind of shocked that the boy admitted defeat so easily. Well, not really seeing that the boy lost every single sparring to her. However, she was really spooked that her sparring partner didn't comment on her latest technique. She knew he didn't know about it therefore that meant that Ranma had not read all of her thoughts to know about all of her secrets. Usually when the little kaijuu saw something new or extraordinary, he would be jumping at the chance to see how it was done. This time it was different...  
  
"What is wrong Ranma?" asked Ibuki in a worried tone.  
  
"I do not know" replied the little youth as he looked around randomly  
  
Ibuki was getting uneasy by the way the runt was acting. 'Maybe I hit him too hard. Nope that can't be it his father has done worse. A hell of a lot worse I might add.' Thinking back to when Genma blindfolded Ranma and used him as a human piñata brought back a terrified experience. How someone is supposed do dodge attacks when they are hanging upside down on a tree and blindfolded is beyond comprehension. Getting upset by her frequent charge's antics, Ibuki was ready to pound the poor boy some more.  
  
"What do you mea...?"  
  
All of a sudden, Ranma ran into the house saying that they needed to go to the doctor. Everyone was stunned as to what was wrong. When Nodoka and Dr. Ono got up from the kitchen table to see what had the child so roused up. Ranma literally slammed into his mother on the leg and grab her as hard as he could.  
  
"Ouch, Ranma please let go of my leg!"  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
"I told you about running in the house. Now what is going on?"  
  
"We have to go to the doctor's"  
  
"Huh. Why did something happen to you or Ibuki outside? Dr. Tofu could you?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me", replied Ibuki as she came up behind Ranma. "I do not know what the kaijuu is talking about"  
  
"Ibuki stop calling Ranma a kaijuu"  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it. He is you know"  
  
"Ibuki"  
  
"Okay, Okay"  
  
"Well Ranma is there something I can help you with?" inquired Dr. Ono as he squatted down to meet the boy's gaze. Looking over him, Dr. Ono couldn't really see if he needed to go to the doctor's office, but with this kid you never knew.  
  
"No Doc, it is Auntie Tendo, she is in trouble."  
  
All the other people looked at each other as if Ranma had grown a new head. Just then the phoned ringed. Excusing herself from the silence, the mother of the household answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Saotome Residence, may I help you."  
  
As Nodoka continued to talk on the phone her face became paler by the second. When she hung up the phone everyone went to ask why the sad face while Ranma was at the door as if waiting for them.  
  
"Mom, why the sad face all of a sudden?" questioned Ibuki as she put her arm around Nodoka's back for support. Nodoka looked toward Dr. Ono before the tears started following down.  
  
"It is Kimiko-san, she...she..."  
  
Dr. Aki Ono didn't need further information. He knew this time would be coming soon but he was still surprised at Ranma's little outburst  
  
"Auntie is dying, we need to hurry up!"  
  
Cataloging the pigtailed boy's recent feat for a later time, Dr. Ono went to help Ibuki get Nodoka outside, but was startled when the young shinobi pointed at spot Ranma was.  
  
"Where is Ranma" questioned the doctor as he looked around. "He was just here a few seconds ago."  
  
"He vanished" replied Ibuki offhandedly as she made sure her mother didn't freak out, "Don't worry. I have an idea to where he went."  
  
"Okay" answered the fiancé of Hinako as he became more and more confused.  
  
"Remember what I was talking about earlier. Well you just witnessed the......  
  
"That was the Kage-Houshi" said Nodoka between sniffles, "I am not worried about my son, knowing him he his probably there already, let's get a move on"  
  
The trio then got into Dr. Aki Ono's car and made there way to Tokyo General Hospital to see if Kimiko Tendo would be alright, or better yet to see if she would survive her ordeal.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Comments, Criticism, Flames, can be sent to northstar386msn.com 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rainstorms are frequent during this time of year so it is not really out of place to the denizens of Tokyo. However, to one group of family and friends it couldn't come at a worse time. The Tendos, Saotomes, and the Ono's (including Hinako) were all sitting around the waiting room waiting for a response from the doctor presiding over Kimiko's care. Out of all the people waiting, Soun was taking it the hardest. His daughters seeing him in grief and wondering where there mother was started to get upset. Nodoka, Ibuki and Hinako tried their best to console them, but with Soun being so distraught it was hard to keep the tension down and the girls placated.  
  
"Auntie, why is Tousan crying?" pleaded the 5 year old girl with red-brown hair as she looked up to the woman, with the reddish brown hair in a bun, holding her in her lap. The said girl had a forlorn expression on her face, while her eyes watered due to uncertainty.  
  
"Don't worry about your father Nabiki-chan. He is just a little upset right now", replied Ranma's mother, as she lightly rocked the timid child in her lap. Looking down at her, the wife of Genma realized just how quiet she was compared to her other sister Akane whom was crying like all hell broke loose while Hinako-san held her. The Saotome matriarch could tell that this Nabiki would grow up to be a very beautiful and intelligent woman. She could tell by watching how the little girl's eyes seem to wander and take everything in.  
  
"Where is mommy, is she hurt? Is daddy crying over mommy?" sobbed Nabiki as she glance up at Nodoka, looking for some kind of insurance. 'She is too observant, way too smart for a child' thought the aunt, now full-time mother of Ibuki, as she contemplated on what to say to calm the pint size girl down. Luckily for her, Ibuki came to her rescue.  
  
"Your mom is going to be okay Nabs, she is just a little sick."  
  
The said toddler took offense to that as she retorted out loud, "My name is NA-BI-KI", forgetting all about her questioning of the situation, the middle triplet, by 1 minute and 45 seconds, regarded the young kunoichi with a cover of agitation. Ibuki realized that the one thing Nabiki hated most was people calling her by names such as, Biki, Nabs, and Nabi-chan. Only her mother could call her by those names. She was almost like Ranma in that regard but a little bit more so, due to the fact that Ranma seemed to just accept it since he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Nabiki wasn't like that. Even though she was quiet and sharp-eyed, she still had little things that broke her stance such as chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Hey how about some ice cream, Nabs. You too Kaschan and Tochan" said Ibuki enthusiastically, trying to cheer up the little ones in the waiting room. Kasumi, the oldest triplet, just silently nodded her head, blinking away the little rivulets of tears, as she scooted off Ibuki's lap. Tofu was sitting next to his father and made his way to the trio once he heard about getting some ice-cream. He was glad that Ibuki was taking them somewhere because he was bored just sitting around doing nothing. Being only 9 years old and not a member of the Tendo family, Tofu felt a little out of place with all of gloominess.  
  
"Sure, I would like some ice-cream. Thanks Ibuki-san."  
  
"No problem. Come on lets go guys."  
  
"I want chocolate ice cream, and my name is Na-bi-ki" squeaked the little girl as she reluctantly held her hand up for Ibuki to take. Ibuki only response was to laugh as she used her other arm to take Kasumi hand, while they walk off to the cafeteria, along with Tofu. Ibuki felt like Tofu to an extent. She too was kind of uneasy being surrounded by sadness and not knowing how to handle it. She didn't want to seem like she was indifferent to the problem at hand; it was simply that she wasn't as close to everyone present. The only thing the young kunoichi could try was to put herself in the same situation as these girls at both her sides. Even though she lost her mother at a very young age, she wasn't close enough to know her or feel any loss. As far a she was concerned Nodoka was her mother and that was that. She knew her father, since she was raised by him, but the pain of not seeing him didn't affect her as much as it did before. She just hoped that some miracle would happen to make this all better.  
  
After helping the future wife of Ono-san calm Akane down, Nodoka became conscious that her wayward son did not make his presence known yet. She chastised herself for not asking her daughter where Ranma might be. The close friend to Kimiko felt a little guilty about worrying about her son more than the welfare of Soun's wife, however, her child came first, not to mention that the said child would have to leave her nest due to his "abnormalities".  
  
"Aki, would you know wh........" said Nodoka inaudibly as she stood near him next to the window overlooking the city landscape of downtown Tokyo.  
  
"You are wondering where Ranma is? Don't worry he is in there with Kimiko- san" replied the doctor calmly.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Somehow he is in the emergency room and the doctors can't sense him. It will only be a matter of time before they catch him and bring him to us. That son of yours sure is something, and just to think he will be only be six by the end of next month. " chuckled Aki as he glanced at Soun from his position. The said doctor then frowned when he looked at him and made his way to whisper in Nodoka's ear. Nodoka at the moment was pondering if the doctors would be lucky enough to spot him. She just hoped that her son didn't do anything foolish to get in the way of Kimiko-san operation.  
  
"Take a look at Soun, do you see anything off about him."  
  
"No, he seems a very upset and angry, but who wouldn't be given the situation he is in?"  
  
"No his aura is a little out of place. He is almost giving off a battle aura."  
  
Nodoka kept an eye on Soun carefully, noticing that even her errant husband couldn't calm him down. Detecting the enraged scowl behind the tears, Nodoka realized that Soun was a tad bit too irate to be angry at some gods. Soun was a sensitive and emotional man by nature, which was one of the things that Kimiko liked about him. He wasn't as gruff as other men, especially for a martial artist. He had a rather soft heart. This however wasn't the same person. The husband of the Kimiko looked liked a man possessed. But the question that bothered the mother of Ibuki was why though.  
  
"I'm not a psychic like your son, but Soun seems pretty angry for someone who should be mourning over his wife. It almost looks as if he wants to murder someone" remarked the chiropractor as he too observed the Master of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
"Let me go talk to him" said Nodoka as she turn away from Aki  
  
"I do not think it is a good idea. I mean look at how he pushed Genma away when he tried to calm him down."  
  
"I am sure that I will be able to get through to him. It seems if though he is angry at something like I should be 'doctor'"  
  
"Now hold on what is that supposed to mean"  
  
"It means that you knew about Kimiko's condition. And you didn't tell anyone about it."  
  
"She didn't want to tell anyone about it. Heck she told me that she had cancer. I didn't even find out through her last physical."  
  
"I find that hard to believe, doctor"  
  
"Hey what is going on" said the young school teacher as she made her way to the arguing people.  
  
"Nothing for you to concern yourself with Hina-chan, it just I am very crossed with your husband to be right now" replied Nodoka with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"About what?" question Hinako as she awkwardly glanced at both her friend and fiancé.  
  
"Did you know that Kimi-chan was sick? Mr. Chiropractor knew all along and didn't tell anyone. For what reason did you do that? You think you are so fantastic that you can save everybody's lives. Mr. High and Mighty?" said the peeved woman as she poked Aki in the chest.  
  
"Hey calm down. I knew about it too. Kimi said that she didn't want you to know. Why I have no idea, but that is the truth honest" countered Hinako as she tried to intervene before this situation got out of hand.  
  
"Why don't we all calm down, ne. We don't want to wake up precious Akane again, now do we? Plus, we are supposed to be trying to support Soun in his family in his time of need" stated the bandanna clad martial artist, while he was holding Akane in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Nodoka that I had to keep Kimiko's condition secret from you, but that's something my patient, at the time, requested of me, just like one of my OTHER patients" said the father of Tofu Ono.  
  
Not missing the hidden message in Aki's speech, Nodoka calmly got herself together and apologize for her conduct. "I apologize if I offended you, Aki it is just with all this stuff going on, Kimiko, Ranma... I do not know what to do."  
  
"I understand. I am just glad that you don't have that katana of yours", joked Aki as he watched the Saotome Matriarch brighten a bit.  
  
Everyone had to laugh at that, even Genma (Though he became disturbingly nervous when Ono-sensei mentioned his wife family blade). For Aki he wasn't in the least bit concerned of his fiancé's friend's outburst. If his best friend was in the same situation, he would probably get a little hotheaded at everyone. What did concerned him however was that during this whole argument, Soun was still pacing solemnly back and forth with that face anguish and frustration. He would have thought that Soun would be highly upset that he withheld is wife situation and condition from him. As a matter of fact, he was surprised that he wasn't thrown through the window. Aki was an accomplished martial artist himself however he didn't think that he would be able to withstand an enraged fighter pure of "righteous fury". With that in mind, he walked over to him, with a sense of trepidation, to see how the father of the Tendo triplets was holding up.  
  
"I am not angry with you know" said Soun, startling the family doctor from his thoughts. The weird thing was is that he said that without turning around to acknowledge him. This was serious.  
  
"You are not. I mean I would if I was in your situation. If something like that happen to Hinako, I'll..."  
  
"No I am not. I understand" said the owner of the Tendo Dojo as slowly turned around to look at the doctor.  
  
"I am sure that Kimi-chan, wanted everyone to feel as if she's okay"  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping...What did you just say?"  
  
"I am sure that Kimi-chan thought that she would overcome this. She just wanted to protect everyone" said Soun as he choked down a sob. That was quickly replaced with that angry scowl from before. Taking a good look at his fellow martial artist's disposition, the son of Kin Ono, came to one conclusion.  
  
"You knew didn't you?" question Aki as he watched the array of emotions play across Soun's face. When he didn't get a response he asked another question. "Why didn't you take her to a real doctor?" Aki's voice was becoming really stern at the moment. Maybe it was due to the fact that Nodoka was about to chew him out and he need some little reprisal. Whatever it was, Aki felt as though something was up with this situation, because it smelt foul. Foul indeed.  
  
"That is not of your concern, Aki-sensei. Just know this if you couldn't save Kimi-chan then I knew no one could save her."  
  
"What are you getting at I mean I would like to think myself as a good doctor but by no way am I that good. I just know some shiatsu and traditional little known remedies. I cannot provide all the technology and medicine that this facility can provide or even solve most of the problems that these professionals face daily"  
  
"These people CAN NOT save my wife!"  
  
"What! Hmm...You knew that your wife didn't have cancer. What did she have? How did she get it?"  
  
"I do not know. I was hoping you would find that out."  
  
"How in the hell can I find out about something when I do not know what to look for. There is something you are not telling me. Your wife is dying right now and if you want to try to save her I suggest you start talking"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you. Now leave me alone or else" stated Soun as he walked away from Aki. Seeing his friend departure Genma made his way to him to give him some company. Meanwhile Aki was left spellbound. He wasn't sure that he could keep dealing with all of these furtive topics. He needed either some aspirin or info to clear his head. He had a feeling that the latter wouldn't come so he went to get some aspirin.  
  
West of Tokyo, near the ocean front around the outskirts of Osaka, a middle aged man in a samurai styled straw hat with a long staff, walked along the beach with his five year old pupil. The man's attire consisted of a loose white ninja outfit underneath a blue overlapped vest. Around the vest was a woven band of straw and around his neck was a set of red beads. His staff was topped off with a large silver ring adorned with smaller rings hanging inside. As he slowly step on the dry sand, his charge was gleefully running across the wet sand below him kicking and splashing up water as he went. The boy was dress in a similar loose white ninja outfit. However he didn't have on a vest nor did he have his unruly hair covered by some straw hat.  
  
"Ryuou please get out of that water. It is too cold for you to be playing in" commanded the older man as he lifted up his hat to peer at the older boy.  
  
"But grandpa, it is not that c...cold. I...it is fun" replied Ryuou energetically. Even though the kid was having a good time, the older man could tell that his grandson was getting chilly. He could practically see his teeth chattering. While they were near the western southern tip of the largest island of Japan, the time of year was during the first week of January, so the water was still wintry.  
  
"Ryu-chan, you are going to get sick if you stay in the water, and if you get sick you won't be able to go to Tokyo to see your mother."  
  
"Momma?!" squeaked the little boy as he muffled a tiny sneeze. Wanting to go on the trip to see is mother, the little boy named Ryuou ran to his grandfather's side.  
  
"Yes, your mother. I know that you don't remember much but it is okay, but first we need to go somewhere first."  
  
"Okay", replied the boy cheerfully. The boy was to young to understand what was going on, only being the age of 5, but he really looked up to his grandpa. He thought that he was pretty nice and he enjoyed the times that he showed him some of his tricks. Even though they were hard to do, after every achievement of learning a new "trick", his grandfather would give him a smile that said he was proud of him. Somehow, Ryuou unconsciously strived to make his grandfather keep smiling at him. Unbeknown to him his grandfather would always smile at him and give him words of encouragement. For a grandfather, the man in the straw hat was fairly young. He barely past at being a grand father, however, that was due to the fact that he had a child, a son actually at the age of 22, and looking down at the kid below him, you could tell that his son had him at fairly young age also. The older man was wary in training Ryuou in the ways of the Seiden Mutou Ryu, due to his heritage, and plus the fact the boy was still young. However the man could tell that the young Ryuou had a pure heart.  
  
'I never thought that two younglings of the infamous Jin clan would be my grandsons' said the man to him self, as he looked down at the boy, who was now throwing rocks in the rising tide of the beach. 'I will just have to help raise them until I am sure that they are not immoral'  
  
The duo continued to walk until they came upon a fairly old cottage. Walking up to the cottage, the grandson opened the door after his grandfather unlocked it and went in as his grandfather took off his hat. Rubbing his right hand across his bald head, he noticed that it would be a chilly night soon. Turning to the east, the retired ninja and fighter felt a chill down his back.  
  
'An omen...or perhaps a miracle in the making', thought the man to himself. As he turned around to enter his oceanfront home, he heard his grandson's laughter inside, along with some other voices. 'Who is in my home I wonder' said the man as he walked in through the door. Looking towards left hall, he noticed no sound was coming from the kitchen. Thinking that whoever was here probably would of came through the front door the man let his hat hang on his back around his neck as he opened the shogi door to the living room. Walking around the medium size tea table, the owner of this house looked at the foyer to see the back of his grandson's head. He was about to scold him about opening the doors to strangers when he notice him turning around with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa!" shouted the boy as he jumped up and down. "Look"  
  
"What is it?" said the older man, bending down to pat the boy on head, hoping to calm him down. "You know you shouldn't have open the door right"  
  
"Sorry Grandpa" said the boy as he had the sense enough to look down at his feet. Not one to break the mood of his charge, the fairly aged man with a light chuckle, asked what all the fuss was about. The said boy just beamed happily as he pointed up to the front door. At the front door was a young girl around the aged of 11 in a white female gi top and blue samurai pants, standing in front of who is assumed as her father. The father is dressed in similar fashion however; he wore a red chest plate over his gi and had black samurai pants.  
  
"Well if it isn't the super-ninja" said the bald headed man looking at his guest, "And how are you doing today, Kasumi-chan"  
  
"Very well, Mochizuki-san, thank you" replied the girl with long bluish black hair.  
  
"A splitting image of your mother, how is Aoi by the way."  
  
"She is doing fine."  
  
"That's good to hear, still practicing in the art?"  
  
"Yes, I am the best" replied the long blue hair girl as she lightly karate chopped Ryuou on the head, Hiyah!"  
  
"One day I am going to beat you", countered the young boy as he swatted Kasumi's hand away.  
  
"I do not think so smurf", retorted the daughter of the man wearing the red chest plate.  
  
"I am not a smurf"  
  
"Well come on if you think you are not a 'smurf', smurf", said Kasumi tauntingly as she ran through the front door.  
  
"Kasumi, you all be careful" stated her father as he watched her daughter being chased by the smaller boy.  
  
"Okay Dad" was the far off reply as the man with long black hair, with brown roots turned to his host, "I need to talk to you, somewhere confidential"  
  
"I would assume so Ryuhaku" replied the bald head man as he turned around and enter the rest of the living room, looking at the tea table, he was reminded to offer his guest tea.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" mentioned the man in a blue vest  
  
"Yes, thank would be great Sokaku, I need to calm my nerves", answered the Kobujutsu master as he sat down near the tea table trying to calm himself.  
  
Hearing the distress of his friend's voice, Sokaku Mochizuki quickly prepared the tea. Placing the tea on a tray, he entered the living room.  
  
"Hey, Ryuhaku follow me to the study. We will be more exclusive there."  
  
"Sure"  
  
As the duo made their way through the halls of Mochizuki-san's beach house, Ryuhaku was pondering if his friend could reveal any information that could help him. He was no longer a target, due to his ingenuity and craftiness, however, his friends were in trouble and he did not know how to help them without revealing his true identity. Arriving in the small library, Sokaku carefully set the tray on a small mahogany table between two opposite chairs. Taking the seat to the right next to a set of books behind him on a desk, he motioned for Ryuhaku to take a seat.  
  
"Tell me what is on your mind Todoh-san" said Sokaku as he sipped from his tea cup.  
  
Feeling the wisps of heat coming from the tea, the father of Kasumi Todoh was broken from his trance, when his associate spoke.  
  
"What was that?" asked the disturbed man as he nervously looked at his fellow colleague.  
  
"You seem very distracted. That is not like you. What is going on?" affirmed the man in the blue vest as he continued to sip his tea.  
  
"It is DOATEC again. I thought they were destroyed during the Cold War."  
  
"Hmm, I figured as much. The answer to the Human Genome Project is still up and running" replied, the grandfather of two children of Jin decent. He had introspective look when he spoke and grab a few books from his desk behind him before sitting back down.  
  
"Not only that but the body of the 'immortal one' was not found," stated the former champion of the Art of Fighting Tournament. The owner of the ocean front home stiffened at that remark.  
  
"NANI?!, That can't be possible. He couldn't have survived that fall unless..."  
  
"Unless what? He had the scrolls"  
  
"He didn't have the scrolls", remarked the bald man as he rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger of his left hand.  
  
"How do you know that, he could have made a copy of them?" questioned Ryuhaku looking for some sort of indemnity to this situation.  
  
"If he had he would have made his move already. Mr. Howard is deceptive and cruel but not patient. It is not like him to wait. He's probably trying to rebuild his empire. So what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"You remember when I married Aoi right" recollected the Master of the Todoh school of Kobujutsu."  
  
"You mean Kasumi Musashi, sister of Hayate Musashi, former heir of the Mugen Tenshin Style, right?" responded Sokaku with a smirk on his face.  
  
"This is serious. Remember when Aoi..."  
  
"You mean Kasumi"  
  
"Yes, yes, Kasumi when she was captured by DOATEC to have her DNA sampled."  
  
"Yeah, I recall that. She was cloned along with her brother. So?"  
  
"That clone of Kasumi escaped DOATEC's confines years ago, I found out when I was tracing Takuma"  
  
"What is with you and my son's obsession with the Sakazaki family?"  
  
"What is with your obsession with the Shiranui Family" countered the husband of the former runaway kunoichi.  
  
"Point taken, however, how we are suppose to find this woman now."  
  
"We won't have to. Someone by the name of Gai Tendo, a friend of Takuma Sakazaki, is looking for her to make sure she doesn't pass down any secrets concerning DOATEC"  
  
"I am sure that there is some time released disease in her DNA that will kill her. She is totally dispensable."  
  
"Not necessarily. What if she had any offspring? That disease would not affect them," stated Ryuhaku as he handed his friend a manila folder from under his red chest plate. The man with the long black hair and thick mustache watched Mochizuki as he flipped through the contents briefly. Hoping to get some sort of shocking response from his comrade, he was a little thrown off when the wily sorcerer calmly sipped his tea and looked at him with a neutral expression.  
  
"Okay Hayabusa, I think it is time that you revealed what you know about the Mugen Tenshin Style and why it is so coveted" stated Mochizuki-san as he looked at his guest with a smile on his face "And the history between you and Hayate, and your relationship with Takuma."  
  
"Only if you tell me your secrets, I find it hard to believe that you have none" countered Ryuhaku Todoh, former known as Ryu Hayabusa, as glanced at his friend with the same smirk on his face.  
  
"I see that we that we are at a stalemate", stated the sorcerer as he took another sip from his tea.  
  
"I guess so", noted the former ninja as he sat a little more relaxed. He was pretty sure he had someone on his side to help him. Even though he had dedicated his life to stop evil and such, he now had a family and he wanted to be able to live in peace without all of this excitement.  
  
"Deal then. You will tell me about your past and I will tell you about my past, then we solve this threat. I will go first" stated Sokaku as he opened one of his books, placing his tea to the right side by doing so.  
  
"Very well" said the husband of the woman formerly known as Kasumi Musashi, now know as Aoi Todoh. He then decided to get comfortable so he could give his total attention to his acquaintance.  
  
"I better start from the beginning. As for my name Mochizuki, it was my mother last name. I am a direct descendant of the great Mochizuki Saburo Kameie, also known as Koga Oni No Kami Kameie. His son first named as Mochizuki Saburo II Iechika, latter known as Koga Oni No Kami Iechika, was the founder of Koga style Ninjitsu. As you can see my descendants changed there name from Mochizuki to Koga due to the fact that they held the Koga province in 11 century Japan. The Koga clan was strong up until the 17th century. Both the Koga-ryu and Iga-ryu was inducted in the Tokugawa Shogunate. However during that time the Iga-ryu which were our rivals were primary. The Koga clan never wanted to be in the Shogunate, for we didn't trust that government at that time. Unlike the Iga, we always were treacherous, playing the good soldier while at the same time stabbing the government in the back. We were the only clan that could defeat the great Hanzo Hattori, and Musashi Miyamoto. However during the fall of the Shogunate and rise of the imperialists the Koga style slowly withered away and was merged with the Iga Style-ryu. While similar to the Iga in terms of movement there is one thing that separated us from the rest."  
  
"What was that?" questioned Ryuhaku, trying not to sound intrigued, but slightly failing.  
  
"It was the fact that we could to this" calmly stated Sokaku as he moved his hand toward a glass mural on the table. By pointing and marking a line on the glass quickly, without touching it, he was able to cut a sheet of papyrus paper on the far end of the left wall, behind the transparent mural. Astounded by that display, Ryuhaku almost dropped his cup as he was drinking his tea.  
  
"How in the hell can you do that?" question the father of Kasumi Todoh as he glanced at the wall with amazement. "A ki attack that can go through matter and hit its supposed target?"  
  
"Now that is a secret, both the Iga and Koga ryu used all five elements, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Void, which was a sort of a representation of the 6th sense, however we have something better than a 6th element, a seventh sense, more or less."  
  
"That is a bunch of Buddhist Philosophy, what does that have to do with your style", commented the rival of Takuma Sakazaki with an incredulous look on his face, "There is no such thing as a 7th sense"  
  
"I find that an accomplish ninja as yourself to be adamant about this is beyond belief. How about I show you this then." With that, the sorcerer lifted his left hand and emitted a tennis ball sized orb of electricity which spread to about the size of a soccer ball in his palm."  
  
"So what is so great about that" said the former best friend of Hayate Musashi. He was impressed with his friend's showcase of power however over the years but he too could harness chi and convert it to mana so that was no big thing.  
  
"I know that you are thinking this is chi or ki. Sorry this is neither. It is more or less universal in its properties. By combining my conscious sense with the flow of my body and energy, I can harness an energy source that has no shape, definition, or classification." The globe of electricity in his left hand all of sudden solidified into solid ice. "Most people use emotions to accomplish this. You probably would say that harnessing ice you need to be free of emotional chi. That is false. Ice correlates to a cold emotion such as apathy, laziness, or sadness. There is no such thing as being totally free from thought; therefore it is not possible to harness what most people conceive of as pure 'Ki', unless you are using the ki outside you."  
  
"So what this has to due with this 'seventh sense'".  
  
"Everything. As humans we have the ability to consciously and rational control things on a physical sense level. However we can also rationally control our mind somewhat, that is why we cannot only harness ki and chi but make it take shape."  
  
"I can understand that"  
  
"Okay, the mind is a void. It holds a different type of energy, such as other organs in your body. When in recuperation the body automatically replenishes different types of energy for each part of your body. That energy might go to strengthen your immune system or senses. However the body is not a void. It can't hold infinite amounts of energy. Therefore it has limitations. The mind is a void however it is within the body. You have to break through its limitations. The soul is eternal in its nature, therefore there aren't any limits. The soul uses the mind to operate the body. But this takes time to even master this. One who is able to master this can transcend human life to the astral. The body as a result has no limits. I can't even do this. Plus it is dangerous for your soul could be lost without proper guidance. Much like what happen when I siphon some of the power from the Jin twins. I became evil. Only through my son and grandson have I been able to get back on the path."  
  
"I think I understand now. I thought that the last known master of the Koga- ryu was Fujita Seiko"  
  
"That was false. All he knew was the forms not the higher arts like I do. My son is more of a master than he ever was."  
  
"You mean Geki Mochizuki, right"  
  
"Yes but I need to tell you something else. As you know I am a sorcerer, descendant of the Koga-ryu and rival to the Shiranui Clan, however I am also a supposedly a rival to Sakazaki as well.  
  
"Your son sure is. He hates them more than I."  
  
"I was born as Zeku Kisaragi, Sokaku is my middle name. My son is named Eiji Kisaragi he uses an alias of Geki. He is also my second son, hence the name Eiji".  
  
"..." was the silent reply as the father of Kasumi was shocked out of this world.  
  
"I think that I've said enough for now. Now you see why I want the "immortal one" and why he hates Takuma and Ryo so much. However, they are just pawns. The true enemy is the former."  
  
"But...never mind. I see I am not the only one who has changed identities. But let me ask you this question what clan did Kisaragi originate from?"  
  
"The Fuma clan and Iga clan"  
  
"The Fuma was a bunch of pirates from all over, China, Korea, Japan...they were speculated to have killed Hattori Hanzo."  
  
"Because the Iga clan was using secrets of what is was rumored to be from the Lin Kuei or Ikai clans. The Fuma is the Japanese spawn of the Lin Kuei. There is a group in China called the Hizoku I believe that has continued the ways of those aforementioned groups.  
  
"Shimatta, I thought I knew ninjutsu. Your son must be real powerful then right"  
  
"No, his emotions cloud his judgment. In terms of techniques, he is almost unbeatable but he no longer has the focus. I have failed to reach him in that department as of late."  
  
"Hmm, I see."  
  
"So Hayabusa it is your turn."  
  
"Okay, as you very well know I was trained from an offspring of the Iga- ryu. My clan was not necessarily a rival to the Mugen Tenshin or ally; however I was once the best friend to one of the heirs of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, his name was Hayate. I myself was pretty verse in the mystic and magic arts however I felt as though my time of fighting against fiends and demons and such had come to an end. When I heard that one of the heirs of the Mugen Tenshin Style was being hunted down, I went in to investigate. Kasumi was the one. Defeating Tengu and helping stomp out DOATEC's Genra creation, spawned from Epsilon and Omega Projects, I went on to just defeating DOATEC completely, or so I thought afterwards I fell in love with Kasumi and name our daughter after her for she...we had to change our identities. The DOATEC organization was trying to make a race of "super ninjas" to counter attack the other Human Genome Projects for "enhanced soldiers" in the rest of the world."  
  
"I kind of figured all of that already, what happened to Hayate? Is he still alive?"  
  
"Yes, he is but I do not know where. Aoi and I lost track of him a couple of years ago."  
  
"Who is this Gai Tendo? And what is his relationship to Takuma?"  
  
"As you know Takuma was force to become a hitman for the 'immortal one'. It amazes me how he continues to escape death anyways, Takuma's friend and fellow rival Gai Tendo is also a sort of hitman. However, he is a freelance. I do not know whom he works for; the only thing that distinguishes him from other people is his fighting style. It is formless but incorporates other styles in it. It is not like Jeet Kune Do however.  
  
"Hmm, that style looks familiar I wonder..." said Sokaku, also known as Zeku Kisaragi, as he pondered for a moment, "We need to find as much about this Gai Tendo person, I have someone with the same first name that can help us."  
  
"Who would that be? Not your son I hope", remarked the Kobujutsu master as took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Yikes, this tea is cold"  
  
"Would you like for me to make more" said the bald man as laughed to himself. "We have been talking for quite awhile"  
  
"No, that is not necessary", replied the black dyed hair man, not wanting to admit that his throat felt rather dry and he was in need of a drink. "You were saying about someone to help us."  
  
"Yes, he is my student and my adopted son, Guy Kumon. He will be able to help us."  
  
"It seems as though you know more than you are letting on but I'll wait till your plan shows itself"  
  
"It really isn't my plan, it is fate"  
  
At the Pao Pao Café 2 in Osaka Japan, a trio of young men where sitting at a table waiting for their orders. In the center of the trio, a man with blond hair was somberly drinking from his cup of tea. In front of him was a red cap, with the title 'Lone Wolf' and from the look of his downcast expression it seems as though he was alone. He didn't even respond to his friends comments. He just sat there staring off into space.  
  
"Hey man you alright?" questioned the man with a Japanese headband wrapped around his forehead as he impatiently waited for his food to arrive, "Yo dude you need to cheer up, what is with you guys. Your brother Andy is one thing, but for you to have your face in the dumps is just not normal. Anyways where is my food? I'm starved."  
  
"That hideous appetite of yours is what keeps people from you. And you wonder why you have no social life. You disgust me", replied the brash long blond hair guy sitting across from his dim-witted friend.  
  
"Hey what is that supposed to mean Mr. I rather train in the mountains somewhere sitting on a bunch of rocks meditating, instead of admitting that you love some woman, and you talk about having no social life. You have no life. You are boring, period. I wonder what Mai sees in you" retorted the man with the long stalk of brown hair.  
  
"I have you know that I asked Mai to marry me a few weeks ago and she accepted. Thank you very much" stated Andy as he got up from his seat to look at the annoying 3rd wheel of the trio in the eye.  
  
"Big whup, it took you long enough. And that really doesn't count anyways. The way she came on to you was a proposal in itself. So you just finally accepted. There is nothing manly about that. A pretty girl asks you out and you say no. What the hell is wrong with you, you nimrod. Mr. I gotta go train."  
  
Back near the diner, the owner of the restaurant was talking to his pupil and business partner Bob Wilson. Bob Wilson, who now owned the old restaurant in Southtown was here helping out the new restaurant open and establish its grounds. Seeing his former teacher in a foul mood meant only one thing. Pig-Headed Fighters trying to get a meal. Knowing his old sensei, the animated Bob Wilson knew that kind of behavior was not acceptable. It just wouldn't do.  
  
"Those dolts will ruin business, if they don't keep it down. I thought that establishing a restaurant in Japan would be great, since I would be moving away from the old Southtown, but guess what happens, the city's occupants follow me."  
  
"Don't feel too bad. At least they are not tearing up the place like they did in Southtown. Are those alligator bits done yet?" casually remarked the Capoeira fighter as he wiped down a waiter tray with a towel, "That Joe Higashi sure eats some weird stuff."  
  
"Tell me about it, an alligator, a freakin overgrown lizard for Christ sakes. He is not paying me enough to keep up with a bunch biting reptiles that is for sure. Hey Ricardo is Joe's order ready yet?  
  
"Yeah, Order 66 is up" was the reply from the kitchen.  
  
"Alright Bobby, would you be so kind as to personally deliver these 3 orders and tell them to lessen up on that barbarian raucous" reply Richard Meyer as he continue to survey the rest of the restaurant. Opening a new café, one must always look out for costumer satisfaction and response; it keeps the dollars coming in.  
  
"I'll be sure to relay the message. 1 order of Natto noodles for Andy, Check, A clubhouse sandwich with a side order of fries for Terry, Check and 3 orders of Fried alligator bits, Check. Damn Joe!" As the acrobatic Capoeira fighter made his way to his fellow combatants table, the said trio was still making a scene, well only two of them.  
  
"Look you wimp I oughta knock some sense in you ya pansy, letting your woman dictate what goes on in your household."  
  
"I find it very amusing that you always criticize my relationship when you are not even in one. You supposed to have all the women. Yeah right"  
  
"What!? You yellow knuckle brained..."  
  
"I think Andy got you there Joe" said Bob as he placed their orders and tickets on the table, "Here you go. Hey Joe don't worry, I am sure that you will find that special someone someday, just keep looking, he, he."  
  
Even the somber Terry had to laugh at that one, as he tried to hide his laughter. "Hey thanks Bobby, and give my gratitude to the owner, ne", stated Terry as he perked up a little.  
  
"Sure thing, Bogard, you seem a little bit out of it. That is not like you. Would you like to talk about it?" said the capoerista as he glanced at Joe grunting about 'overly emotional men and their girl friends'.  
  
"Nah, You do not need to concern yourself with me. I am sure you have other customers to attend to", commented Terry as he picked around his food.  
  
"Come on, I am your friend and I would like to think that these other two people next to you are also. So come on spill it out already" encouraged the Brazilian native as took the other empty seat across from Terry.  
  
"Hey man, what is up with this ticket, alligator bits do not supposed to cost double the amount here in Japan what gives, plus everyone's else meal cost cheap." said the renowned Thai fighter as he buried his hands in his pockets for more money.  
  
"Alligator bits, Joe, Alligator bits?"  
  
"Arrgh! You all are trying to hustle me out of my loot. You...thieves!"  
  
"Anyways 'Lone Wolf' how bout it"  
  
"Lily...Sulia...I rather not talk about this" mumble the hero of Southtown as he measly ate his food.  
  
"Wha, This is serious what about Mary Ryan, I thought you liked her. Don't tell me you are still not over those other two. They are gone now there is nothing you can do about them" chipped in Andy as he waited for his noodles to cool down.  
  
"It is not that I think that don't want to or that I am falling for Mary, it is just that...that... Forget it"  
  
"I think I understand now, you are afraid. That is really not like you", responded Bob Wilson as he put his prop his elbows on the table and rest his head on his thumbs.  
  
"He is not afraid for himself, more like afraid for her. You feel as though she is going to be taken away from you also."  
  
"Yeah...I...do"  
  
"But I do not get it. Both you and Mary had a common enemy, and you defeated him so there is nothing to worry about, right", said Joe as he popped another bit into his mouth, while leaning back against his chair. Even though he was trying to play lighthearted and cool, he kind of felt nervous around Terry at this moment.  
  
"I didn't defeat him...I just have this feeling"  
  
"Don't mention that bastard around me. He is dead, kaput, end of story"  
  
At this moment Andy cell phone started to ring. Picking up the phone, the younger of the Bogard brothers put it to his ear to answer.  
  
"Hello, Andy Bogard speaking"  
  
"Hi, This is Mary. You won't believe what I am about to tell you..."  
  
As Mary continued to tell Andy what was up, his face gradually became sterner until it became a growl. Aggressively passing the phone to his brother Andy only had one thing to say.  
  
"Who in the hell got Yamazaki out from prison!"  
  
"Terry, you and your omens are going to be the death of me" replied Joe from the floor as fell backwards off his chair due to Andy's recent outburst, "It really is"  
  
On a building across from the Nerima Central Hospital, the unknown man in the cloak surreptitiously spied on the hospital sensing for someone. Looking around the side of the building the man continued his search until he sensed an unusual ki signature.  
  
"Ah I see she kept her youngest twin. That must mean the other one is one of the 5 and the heir to the true power of the Orochi". The mysterious man stilled himself on his perch to keep watching the building. He was actually looking through a window waiting for someone to show up or pop up to be seen.  
  
"I see the young one doesn't want to be seen. I guess it is for the best. That lady is needed. Her time is far from up yet. I wonder where is the other 5 are at. At least I know these twins will turn out alright, but I must find the other one and the others."  
  
Then the figure on top of the building fluttered his cloak around him and vanished.  
  
"Where is the White Dragon?"  
  
In the waiting room, Aki Ono was sitting alone as he watched his fiancé and Nodoka worry over Kimiko's situation. All of a sudden he felt as though he was being watched. Looking out the window he could have sworn that he saw someone on top of the building. Feeling something, Aki excused himself from the two women in the waiting room. As he made his way to the elevator, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was upon something big. 'All these weird things are not a coincidence' he kept telling himself as he made his way to the roof.  
  
Back in the waiting room, Hinako and Nodoka were wondering were Dr. Ono was going. Sensing the distress in her companion's posture, the Mother of Ibuki and Ranma told Hinako that she would look for her fiancé. Telling her that she wanted to apologize to him face to face for her outburst earlier, she convinced her friend to go and find Ibuki to see if they were okay.  
  
When Dr. Aki Ono made his way to the roof of the hospital he immediately looked across to see if he could find the one he saw or thought he saw earlier. Looking earnestly, he couldn't find anything that could show evidence of someone being there. Then he heard Nodoka's voice from behind him.  
  
"Did you see someone up there?" questioned the wife of Genma as she made his way to his side, "Because I felt it too."  
  
Not expecting that to be the first thing said Aki slowly turned around to regard her. "You felt as though we were being watched. I least I do not feel like an idiot. At first I thought I was just feeling something."  
  
"My, my are you two perceptive, however I am not surprised by you Nodoka" stated a voice from behind them.  
  
"Okay, who are you and what do you want!" commanded the chiropractor as he stepped in front of Nodoka. Looking around he still couldn't not see anything. He couldn't even pinpoint a ki signature. With his hairs standing on end at the back of his neck, the future husband of Hinako knew that facing this guy was about the same as making a death wish."  
  
In front of the two, next to entrance on the roof, a figured of a cloaked man flickered into view. After removing the cloth from his head, the man eyes were revealed along with a very long brown pony tail attached to his bald head. "You can calm down now. I am not here to harm you or your family" stated the man. His mouth and nose were still covered by a mask.  
  
"How do you know my name", questioned Nodoka with steel in her voice as she inadvertently gripped her family blade closer to herself.  
  
"Prepared as ever I see An Mei" replied the man. Looking at both of them, he could tell that they were still wary of him however it really didn't matter  
  
"I am not going to ask you again. Who are you and what do you want?" shouted Aki as he cautiously stepped forward a little more to protect Nodoka from harm."  
  
"I am An Mei's brother, Jin Fuha" replied Fuha casually as he slowly bent down to sit against the wall. I am here to tell you something about your sons, my nephews, and what they have to do with saving your friend's life."  
  
"What the...!?" shouted both Aki and Nodoka at the same time. "I have you know that my name is not An Mei, and if you were my brother you would of known that, and as for my children and my friends if you harm any of them I swear to the 10 mountains of hell that I will kill you...slowly" declared the woman with reddish brown hair as she glared daggers at this supposed stranger.  
  
Shocked by his wife to be friend's words, Dr. Ono just readied himself for the next statement to be made between these two. 'What in the nine hells is going on here. If I make it through this month alive I am going to go on a very long vacation', thought the doctor to himself.  
  
"Hmmph if you weren't my sister you wouldn't even attempt that" chuckled the man known as Fuha, "You are right I am not the brother you know as 'Guy Kumon', but you do know me, remember that promise I made you take about initiating a child into becoming a ninja, by the looks of your youngest son I can see that you kept that promise."  
  
"What do you mean I made that promise to someone by the name of...?"  
  
"Lin, right. Well you see Fuha and Lin are one in the same, Nodoka, and I am that person. I gave you those scrolls and that water and I am your brother. Trust me on this" said Lin as he removed his mask and cloak to let Nodoka get a full view of him. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"How...is....what...what is going on?" shrieked Nodoka as she fell to her knees in shock. Luckily Dr. Ono was there to make sure she fell gently as to not cause any harm to herself. Knowing that his companion at the moment needed a respite to calm herself down, Aki proceeded to ask the man known as Lin a few more questions. 'Maybe I can find out what all of this stuff going on is about.'  
  
"Okay Fuha-san, I presume, what is it that you want from us?" questioned Dr. Ono warily as he leaned over Nodoka making sure she was alright. The said man just glanced over at the doctor and made no move to approach them. He just casually glanced at the pair with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"What is your name, if I am assuming correctly, doctor, and how close are you to my sister?" stated Lin as he shifted his position slightly, getting more comfortable while resting on the wall, "Also, for now it is perfectly find to call me Fuha, in the presence of her, however I must ask you to called me Lin if we ever must be among others, you got that?"  
  
"My Name is Dr. Aki Ono, and yes I am a doctor, chiropractor actually, plus I am a very close friend of the family, Lin-san. Now what do you want from us?" said the doctor suspiciously. The Saotome matriarch started to regain her senses and propped up to hear this man claiming to be his brother. Sensing that he had their full attention, the ninja know as Lin started to give them some sort of explanation.  
  
"My name is formerly Jin Fuha of the Jin Clan, and I am originally from China, just like you are. You see, Nodoka, An Mei, you were adopted", stated Lin as he watched Nodoka's reaction. He was surprised when he didn't hear a denial of sorts. Gazing at her facial expression, all he was able to gather was a faint frown marring her features.  
  
"I know", said the mother of Ibuki and Ranma, sadly, "I figured as much, that means Guy is not my real brother for he was adopted as well, nor is Allison or Jeff my siblings."  
  
"No, they were not your siblings by blood but they were your family", responded the mysterious cloaked figure, understandingly, "I am not trying to harm you or take away your family, they raised you and I am sure they loved you. That is all that matters."  
  
"Saotome-san how is it that you knew that you were adopted?" said the local chiropractor with a curious look on his face. "Did your foster parents ever tell you?"  
  
"No they did not. At first I did not even ponder that thought if I was adopted or not but as I got older I realized that my family looked different from me. Jeff and Allison were half Japanese and half American; I on the other hand was..."  
  
"Nodoka you are not even Japanese, hence the reason why I call you An Mei, it is a Chinese name." interrupted Lin as he made his way to sit closer to the pair. He was surprised how well Nodoka was taking this, but then he didn't take into consideration that even though she was brought to Japan for safety reasons, she still lived an eventful and somewhat tragic life. 'And I am afraid it is only going to get worse for her.'  
  
Slowly rivulets of tears trickled out of eyes as she looked at Aki and then Lin as he came to join them. As of right now, Nodoka felt extremely out of place in the world. She didn't know why she was given away and adopted. She didn't understand why her oldest twin son add to leave her, and she knew that her other son were sure to leave her. She didn't understand why her first and true love had to leave her while she regretfully married Genma. She didn't understand why Jeff and Allison Bogard had to die why she was still training in Japan. She just didn't understand it. It was if the demons and gods were sent to her just to make her life a living hell. And because of that, she wept as to why her world continuously turned over.  
  
Not knowing what to do, the recently established doctor just held the distraught woman within his arms. Hoping, but doubting that his attempts at soothing the woman, once known as An Mei, pains; he turned to the other occupant of this conversation with a look that said 'We need some answers now!'  
  
Catching the hint and not liking to see his sister so distressed he took a serious glance at the doctor and slowly exhaled trying to figure out whether or not this man was trust worthy.  
  
"Ono-san, excuse me for being blunt but need to ask you if would just keep this discussion between just us three, there is a lot of things that are going on that will have a great impact on our future and I need you to be able to keep this secret. I know that this is a burden but I will assure you that all will be revealed in due time. Do I have your word?" stated the ninja as he bowed to the man in front of him. Sensing the returned bow, Lin raised his said slowly, "Thank you for being a friend to An Mei here, you do not know how much I appreciate it."  
  
Perceiving that he to could put his trust in this man, Dr. Aki Ono visibly lowered his defenses and turned his attention to his upset friend, trying to make sure she was up to dealing with the strenuous discourse ahead. Aware that they were now ready for his explanation he began to weave his story or at least some of it. He could not divulge everything to soon for it might put people in danger and backfire.  
  
"As you know I previously stated that I was Nodoka's brother. We also have a sister named Kai-Sin who lives in China. The reason why you were sent away by our parents was because of an ancient legend regarding your sons. However, no one really knew of that legend except our mother, whom I am sorry to say I can't reveal to you right now..."  
  
"And why in the hell not, I mean you just appear and tell me all this stuff and give me some bull as to why you must keep MY mother, MY blood mother a secret from me. Where is my blade?"  
  
"Calm down, please calm done, let me explain" placated the cloaked individual as he put his hands up in a warding gesture. Even though he was some rouge assassin that didn't mean that he didn't fear or at least wanted to be on certain people's bad side. His sister was one of those people. "Look, there are reasons why I can't tell you right now. Believe me when I tell you this, it is for your own safety and protection"  
  
"So what good is it for you to be wasting our time then?"  
  
"What if I were to tell you that your twin sons are the only hope for saving our future, I know you realize how gifted those youth are. If not where his your other son and why is he not with you? Those children of yours have a destiny to prevent evil."  
  
"My, other son is with his grandfather, my..."  
  
"Sokaku Mochizuki, Eiji's father, what is your son named?"  
  
"Ryuou, Kisaragi Ryuou" announced Nodoka as took a glance at Aki and Lin, whom she now knew as her brother. By the way he mentioned her father in law so familiarly that must have meant that he was close to him. Even though she really didn't have enough evidence to prove if in fact that this person wasn't her sibling, she did want to latch on to the fact that he somewhat knew of her origin and past. Not really having a stable family anymore, she yearned for something to feel that void and solidify her position.  
  
"Nodoka, Aki-san, I am here to tell you all that someone tried to murder your friend whom is bedridden as of now. She was poisoned."  
  
"So how do we save her? I do not know what she was poisoned with, therefore I can't even trace it let alone cure it?" stammered the chiropractor now getting involved in the conversation. The stuff about Nodoka's children not being blood related to Genma Saotome wasn't new news. The mother of Ryuou and Ranma previous examinations and physicals were proof enough that Genma wasn't either father of those two. As to why she was married to Genma well he really didn't know at this point, So Dr. Ono just saved that question for another time. 'No point in getting diced for meddling in a woman's relationship affairs' thought Dr. Ono to himself.  
  
"You are going to save her, Doctor" answered the man formerly known as Fuha as he allowed a smirk to show on his face. "However you are going to have a little help"  
  
"What do you mean?" stuttered the fiancé of Hinako as he looked at Chinese man with an agape expression. 'This guy says the most ridiculous stuff that you just have to believe him'  
  
Nodoka was way past the point of rationalism dealing with this newcomer. With the way her life was as of late she just took everything for face value. Hearing that one of her best friends could some how miraculously come out of this ordeal alive was very soothing to her ears. "Well what are we waiting for? That is about the most useful thing that you said since to you got here!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I just need to know a few things. Which son did you choose to receive the medallion?" questioned Lin as he looked at his sister hoping that she made the right choice.  
  
"Ranma..." murmured Nodoka as she looked down at her hands in lap.  
  
"Huh, I do not get it. Why does it matter which one receives it? They are both twins. I do not understand how one could be so drastically different from the other", inquired the doctor as he looked back in forth between the two trying to comprehend what was being said between them. 'Hmm something was mentioned about a medallion. As a matter of fact I saw Nodoka give Ranma that necklace before pouring some water on him. Maybe I should ask about that?'  
  
"I do not think that information is important as of now, we need to get you two back to your family and try to save your friend's life" stated the Chinese man sternly as he got up from the floor heading to the roof entrance of the hospital.  
  
Following suit with the mother of the Kisaragi twins at his side, curious to what was so important about that necklace; the fiancé of Hinako made is way to Lin. "What about that necklace? What is so special about that medallion?" Dr. Aki Ono anxiously asked.  
  
Turning around to look back at his sister, Lin glanced at her facial appearance for confirmation as to whether or not he should reveal the rest of the explanation. Seeing only a slight neutral shrug from his younger sibling, the Chinese man proceeded to answer as truthfully as possible without really saying anything. 'This man thinks he can get all chummy and comfortable around me just because I am partial to my sister. So what he is her friend, that doesn't necessarily make him one of mine?' Lin thought as he answered the doctor's question, "It is just a something to distinguish and identify her son, Ranma with."  
  
"Nani? Why would she want to that? I thought that his identity needed to be kept secret?"  
  
"Let's just say that some allies of ours will need to recognize the difference between the twins. That is all. Anymore questions?"  
  
Looking at the ninja body language, the brown haired chiropractor knew that he probably wouldn't get any more information from Lin, especially if Nodoka didn't even know. However, he felt as though he could find out this mystery without necessarily receiving too much help from them. He just needed to examine and watch over Ranma a little more carefully. "No, I guess not" said the doctor out loud 'What is so special about Nodoka's children? Why is Ranma so gifted at a young age?'  
  
Making their way toward the elevator downstairs, Dr. Ono continued to contemplate on the significance of Ranma's unusual gifts. 'How was he able to know that Kimiko was sick, much less get to try to go to the hospital himself? Luckily he didn't blindly run into traffic, for we pick him up 3 blocks from the house with the car. Why is he in that room now? Too many questions, hopefully we can trust this guy. Even though he is indifferent to me he does seem to care for Nodoka a bit. I guess I am going to have to go along with this.'  
  
"Lin-san?" questioned Dr. Ono as he entered the elevator behind the two supposed relatives, "I suggest that you find a lab coat or a spare set of cloths as to not bring attention to your self."  
  
"Ha! Do not worry about that, I will be waiting with Ranma. Meet us there" and with that the Chinese assassin disappeared into thin air.  
  
"I am never going to get used to that" commented Nodoka as she wearily shook her head, trying to get over the shock of it.  
  
"Me neither, me neither."  
  
Returning back from the ice-cream shop downstairs, Ibuki along with Kasumi, Nabiki, and Tofu made their way to Hinako who was sleeping in a chair while holding little Akane. Motioning the rest to be quiet, the schoolgirl ninja lightly shook the young school teacher awake.  
  
"Hmm, what...oh it is you Ibuki-chan" drowsily stated the Hinako as she tried to get the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"I am not sure; however, I have been resting for awhile so they should be here soon, Your Uncle Genma left with Soun to see if he could cheer him up and Your mother left with Aki to talk about something. Everyone just left me here."  
  
"How rude", commented the teenage girl, as she looked around the room with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Tell me about it. So how was the trip to the ice cream shop? The little ones didn't give you any trouble did they?" said Hinako as she cooed and made funny faces to the children while trying to tickle them. Kasumi and Nabiki started to laugh and giggle with all the attention they were receiving from their "Aunt Hinako". When Hinako attempted to grab Tofu, he just made a disgusted face while saying "I'm too old for that". Both Hinako and Ibuki had to laugh at his remark has he tried to escape their prying hands.  
  
"It is good to see that at least the kids are in a good mood" commented Nodoka to Aki as they both entered the waiting room.  
  
"I hope I can keep them that way" replied the well-known chiropractor as he looked at Hinako and Ibuki play with the little ones.  
  
"You are thinking about what that man said right. You think you will be able to save Kimiko"  
  
"I do not know"  
  
Just then, Hinako spotted her fiancé and the Saotome Matriarch as they came forward and sat on opposite sides of her. Looking at their faces, the Furikan High school teacher could sense their nervousness and apprehension; however, it wasn't directed at her. "What's happening, is everything okay", said Hinako out in the open.  
  
"No, it isn't" replied Aki Ono in a somber voice.  
  
Hinako then looked to Nodoka to see if anything was amiss, however, she couldn't read her face and it look as though she wouldn't be revealing any information soon.  
  
"I want to know what's going on."  
  
"We really do not know ourselves" stated Nodoka as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Rivulets of tears started to flow from her eyes, yet struggle to keep her emotions in check. It wouldn't be good for the little ones to see that she was upset.  
  
"Nodoka, I am going to check up on Kimiko. I do not know if this is going to work, but we have to trust him. He is the only one who presumably has a clue to what's going on" commented the doctor as he got up and made his way to exit the waiting room. From time to time, Hinako wondered just why this group of family and friends went through so much. 'Is it because we are all related to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu or something?' she thought to herself as she watched Nodoka and her fiancé exit the waiting room.  
  
In a midsized yacht approaching the industrial district of Osaka, a man with long brown hair in a ponytail with a lengthy black Chinese coat with red trim, quietly looked at the distant shore. Coming from behind him was a young boy with similar apparel, however without the coat, holding a cell phone. Excusing himself, the young boy who seemed to be a subordinate to the older, told him that he had a rather important phone call.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"She said her name was Mistress C"  
  
"I will take it", said the robed figure as he turn to address his assistant  
  
"Very well sir", replied the boy as he bowed, about to take his leave.  
  
"Eh, Duo Lon", stated the older man, his back now facing his audience, "I see that you are growing you hair out like mine"  
  
"I guess I am master", responded the young teen  
  
"I see. Don't trained so hard. Try to enjoy your self on this trip, ne?"  
  
"I will try master", said the teen as he entered the deck.  
  
Raising the phone to his ear, the Chinese man answered the phone.  
  
"Miss C, what can I do for you?" remarked the man with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Project Omega 2 is now underway"  
  
"Hmm, I am also ready on my end. I am approaching Osaka, as we speak"  
  
"I will be awaiting your arrival. You will be directly escorted to our N.E.S.T.S Base here before we depart to France."  
  
"Why do we need to go to France, isn't the N.E.S.T.S Headquarters stationed in Austria?"  
  
"Yes of course it is but I have to pick up my son first."  
  
"I see, well I will see you soon."  
  
"We will be waiting."  
  
As the man hung up his phone, he glanced at the water, "I know you are out there looking for me, trying to avenge your comrades, but your friend didn't have what it took to become a ninja, and if you wasted all your time seeking to better just him, you as well will succumb to the same fate. It goes the same for you son...the same."  
  
Back at the Nerima Central Hospital, Nodoka and Dr. Ono were trying to enter the room that their friend Kimiko was bedridden in however due to the fact that they were not of the hospital's staff they were not allowed entry.  
  
"I am sorry, Ono-san, Saotome-san, you must wait until waiting hours before you can see her" stated one of the nurses at the information desk.  
  
"I understand protocol and such, but I am a doctor. As a matter of fact this very hospital has needed my expertise from time to time. I should at least be able to check up on my former patient."  
  
"Like I said before I am sorry but rules are rules."  
  
"Look here, Ms...", looking down at her nametag, Nodoka continued. "Narita, my best friend is in there and she might be dying and no one has even given us a status on how she is doing. Screw your protocol, I am going in there, and you better not even try to stop me!"  
  
"Security! Security!" shouted the nurse while she pointed to the two individuals in front of her.  
  
"What seems to be going on here!" stated the now present police officers stationed on this floor.  
  
"I need these two escorted out of here. They are causing a disturbance", she stated, indicating the pair in front of her.  
  
"I am going to need you two to follow me" commanded the officer as he gestured for them to leave.  
  
"Now wait one minute..."  
  
"Ito-san, Narita-san, they are with me" stated a man dressed in a white doctor coat complete with glasses and a hospital mask on. On his coat the he had a nametag that read 'Dr. Kai Arakaki. Nerima General Senior Partner'  
  
"But, the..." started Ms. Narita.  
  
"I understand the consequences, however, Tendo-san, the patient is not being tended to right now and I think it might be helpful if I were to talk to her family. Maybe there is something that they know that might be able to help us treat her better."  
  
"Well in that case, Saotome-san, Ono-san, you are permitted visit your friend"  
  
'Why that pompous bit...' thought Nodoka to herself.  
  
"Very well, Saotome-san, Ono-san, if you would follow me please, Kimiko-san room is just 4 doors down that left hall" said Dr. Arakaki as headed to the room. The other two just followed.  
  
Entering the room they could see an occupied hospital bed near a window surrounded by a myriad of medical equipment and monitors. As for the moment everything seems pretty stable, but the trio that entered knew for a fact that Kimiko's vital signs were steadily decreasing. On closer inspection they could see that the Tendo matriarch was indeed the occupant of the room, however they thought that the bulge near her feet were a bit off but they didn't mention it. Just as Dr. Tofu was about to put his palm to Kimiko's forehead, to check her temperature something shot out from underneath the blanket, near the end of the bed.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with my Obasan?" stated a little boy standing on the bed looking directly at the one known as 'Dr. Arakaki'. Looking down at the boy, Dr. Arakaki wondered why the boy was looking at him so sternly. 'I'm sure that doctors come in here all the time. Plus, the boy didn't even acknowledge the other two arrivals'  
  
"Ranma, show some respect, His name is Dr. Arakaki and I would like if you would greet him properly", reprimanded Nodoka as she tried to pick up her son from the bed. "And why did you run off like that? You had me worried, you know? You can't just stay in this room, I thought I..."  
  
"Hmm, No-chan I think that your son gets the idea." Said Dr. Ono has he and Dr. Arakaki sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Kaasan'" said Ranma somberly as he hugged his mother around her neck from her warm embrace.  
  
"I know baby, now apologize to Dr. Arakaki, dear" replied Nodoka in a cooing voice.  
  
"No, that man is not a doctor", command Ranma in his pint size voice as he once again leveled a glare at Dr. Arakaki. Nodoka was almost too shock to even say anything. Her child was never this stubborn.  
  
"But Ranma-chan, look at his uniform..."  
  
"No"  
  
"Ranma-kun listen to your mother", admonished Dr. Ono as he walk up to the pair. "Your mother..."  
  
"I do not believe that scolding the boy will do any good for he is right I am no doctor" stated the other occupant in the room as he revealed himself to be Lin.  
  
"I should have known" stated Aki dryly, "However, where is the real Dr. Arakaki? Hmm, you didn't do anything to him did you?" 'I can't believe I was just shown up by wonder-boy over hear and Nodoka's estranged so called brother again. I need some new friends or maybe a new profession.'  
  
"Yes. And how did you look exactly like Dr. Arakaki, brother" followed the Saotome matriarch.  
  
"As for the first question, he is sleeping soundly in his office, which is locked by the way, and for the second, well that is a secret", chuckled Lin as he walked toward Nodoka, who was still holding her son. "As for you little Ranma, I am your uncle and you are going to help me and Dr. Ono here save your aunt." All Nodoka and Ranma could say was, "NANI!"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Comments, Criticism, Flames, can be sent to northstar386msn.com 


End file.
